Trouble
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This new story is dedicated to someone who gave me this idea. It's another Degrassi story where Maya and the Ice Hounds don't get along, but they put up with her for Cam's sake. But when someone from a rival team starts harassing her with they protect her like Cam asks? Or will they go against his wishes? Read on to find out, a lot better than it sounds, sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prologue: The First Game

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a new fanfic that I'm going to be working on. Someone messaged me a while back asking me to write another Camaya story involving the ice hounds. For more information read the summary and you will surely not be disappointed. At first I didn't know where I could go with this story but now I have a good idea and everything planned out. It's different than other Degrassi stories and there are so many places that I could go with this. Thank you **_tomfeltonlover1991 _**for giving me such a brilliant idea and being so supportive to all my fanfics. Be sure to review or pm me with feedback. Enjoy, love you all! (: **_

_Prologue: Trouble _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_It didn't start out this way, it just happened. I got caught up in the moment and forgot where I was and what I was actually doing, it was never supposed to go this far. Here I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital twiddling my thumbs impatiently waiting for the doctor to give us the results. I had done a terrible thing without meaning to, and now everyone thought I did it on purpose. You're all probably confused and wondering what I'm rambling on about, might as well start from the beginning, right? Well, it was hockey season at Degrassi and like any other hockey fan I attended all the games and went all out in supporting my boyfriend's team. The Ice Hounds were the dream team and had a real chance at going to the championships this year. In the many years Degrassi was standing, never had any hockey team made it this far. I was so proud to call Campbell Saunders my boyfriend, the star of this team. He may have been the youngest player to play in decades, but that just made him all the more special. Some say he even had the chance of making it big in the NHL. If someone asked me anything about hockey earlier that year I wouldn't have had the slightest clue; but now I was an expert. _

_The Night of the First Game…_

_Everyone was so nervous and excited at the same time. The seats were quickly filling up and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy took over the rink. Tristan, Tori, and I had gotten seats in the front row and were wearing our jerseys and painted our faces to the colors of the team. "This is going to be great, can't you just feel it?" Both gave me a reassuring smile and bounced with excitement. "Yeah, considering this is the first time we have all been to a hockey game in years. Still, it's going to be fantastic." I left my seat and went past all the other people trying to find the locker room. Earlier Cam had told me I could go in there before any game and wish him good luck. Once finding the back door I made my way through and ignored the dirty looks I was getting from his teammates. We hadn't exactly gotten on the right foot and it was awkward for the both of us. They just had to be nice to me since I was the star rookie's girlfriend. When I passed by Dallas, the team captain, he grabbed me by the hand and stopped me. "What are you doing here mini Matlin? Can't you tell no one wants you back here? And just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean you can just show up out of nowhere… you're also distracting the star before the first game. You better watch yourself." In that moment Cam came over to us and saw what was going on. Dallas made sure to let go of the tight grip he had on my arm and went back to warming up for the game. I rubbed my arm and went over to the corner with Cam. "What happened?" Was the first thing he asked me and I just told him it was nothing, that Dallas just wanted to let me know he should be practicing instead of talking to me. "Forget him; he's just trying to scare you a little. And I know there is some tension between you guys… I promise it will die down." After nodding my head I told him I was leaving rushed out of the room making my way back to the seats. I realized Dallas was right and so was Cam. Nobody other than Cam wanted me there and there was tension between me and the team. It was all because of that stupid senior Owen, Tristan's older brother, who at the beginning of the year made jokes about me. The team joined in but that was even before Cam and I were dating. Once they learned that we were it became kind of weird and for his sake they stopped picking on me when he was around. "Everything okay?" Tori asked me when she noticed I was zoned out for a little. "Yeah, everything is fine." I told her and was glad that Tristan didn't say anything since he was too absorbed in the game and all the excited chatter taking place around us. The lights began to dim and we all sat back in comfort as the players each made their way onto the ice. When it was Cam's turn t come out we all cheered the loudest we could and stuck up our posters we made especially for him. He mirrored the smile I had and went back to the game. _

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers. If I get enough views and feedback from this story I will keep writing this. And of course this will be a little shorter since it's just the prologue but the chapters will be longer and I'll try to update twice a week. Thanks for all the support and love on all my stories, you are all amazing as always. The first chapter will be up by tomorrow or Thursday. Until then! **_

_***Note that Maya is talking in flashbacks. She is at the hospital and starts talking about the season and then she goes all the way back to the first game. Just so no one gets confused.***_


	2. Chapter 1: Anger

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on chapter one. I have been busy working on my other Degrassi story, Every Rose Has It's Thorns. Hope that it has been worth the wait, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas be sure to PM me or leave a review letting me know if you like this story and if I should continue it. Thanks to all of you who have told me you love the story so far, and I will be sure to post/write the first two chapters today. Without further ado, here is chapter one! Enjoy guys. (: **_

_Chapter 1_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_It was Monday morning and I groaned in frustration as my alarm clock went off, signaling that I had to wake up. Slightly raising my head I threw my pillow at the clock in high hopes that it would stop ringing. Missing, I managed to knock over my piles of sheet music onto the floor. Not wanting the pages to become creased I jumped out of bed in an attempt to save them, but it was no use, the clock had bent them every which way and I stood back up doing my best to straighten them out. Setting them back onto the side table I finally looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at my reflection. My hair was a hot mess and I hadn't bothered in taking my make-up off the night before, so my face was smudged with black eye liner as well as mascara. Without even knocking on the door my older sister Katie poked her head in telling me to hurry or else we would both be late to school. Taking in my appearance she began laughing to herself, and opened the door further so that she could get a better look at me. "What happened to you?" She asked me but I didn't bother answering her. I just grabbed a few wipes and started scrubbing the left over make-up etched all over my face in a messy manner. "Just go." Respecting my wishes, Katie shortly left, getting herself ready for the day. The reason for my not so happy attitude this morning was because of the lousy weekend I had. On Friday night, Cam and his team had won the first game of the season and I was happy about that. Saturday morning I had gotten up extra early in an effort to surprise Cam. He had a practice at the rink that morning and I was simply going to drop by and give him a quick pep talk and breakfast, but no, Dallas and the team had to interfere with my little plan. I had stepped foot in the building and was immediately greeted by Luke Baker, an older jock. He grabbed the bag I had in my hands and tore it open spilling the contents onto the ground making me gasp in surprise. Some of the other older members of the team had joined in and began taunting me and telling me to stay away from Cam, that he didn't need anyone to distract him this season, especially a 'niner girlfriend'. They went on and on in a mocking tone and Dallas stepped out of the locker room and made his way over. At this point I was on the verge of tears and everyone could see that and it seemed to be egging them on even more. When Dallas finally made his way over to the crowd he saw me and what was going on. His expression began to soften and he told everyone to go back onto the ice. I noticed Cam sitting in the corner and that made my eyes widen twice their usual size. He had been sitting there helplessly watching, not even making an effort to save me from his so called 'friends'. Dallas followed my glance and soon understood what was going on. "Maybe you should get out of here Mini Matlin. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I had no idea that you were here, they were supposed to be out practicing on the ice." Ever since Friday night Dallas seemed to be warming up to the idea of Cam and me, he even said I was his good luck charm, but the others didn't seem to believe it, they still thought I was just a distraction for their star player. Nodding my head at him I started making my way out of the arena and was stopped short by someone yelling my name. Turning back around I saw that it was Cam. "Maya, please wait." My patience was running low and I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. "Wait for what? So you can watch the team taunt me again? No thanks." He blocked the exit preventing me from leaving. "I'm sorry, it's just that-" And before he could even finish I cut him off. "Save it. I don't want to hear it right now." With that I pushed past him and wasn't stopped by him. The rest of the day he had tried calling, texting and emailing. Ignoring all communication with him I went on with my business and had a girl's day out with Tori on Sunday. After getting back home from that Katie had told me that Cam dropped by earlier and left something for me in my room. Stepping inside I saw a bouquet of flowers in a vase sitting on my side table and a card telling me how sorry he was. Feeling conflicted I shut my door making sure to lock it. Flopping down onto my bed I began crying and fell asleep that way. Once I brushed my hair out, not having time to shower I got dressed and re-applied my make-up before going downstairs. Slightly in a rush I ate breakfast and made my way outside where Katie was waiting in the car. Stepping in I threw my backpack into the back of the car and slumped in my seat zoning out and just thought about the events of the weekend. Before I realized it we had pulled into the student parking lot and it was time to face the world, something I was never ready to do. _

_**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. How am I doing so far? Do you like it or hate it? Be sure to let me know in a review so that I know you want me to keep writing. And again to prevent any confusion, the story started off with Maya in the hospital waiting for results. She will be talking in flashbacks about what happened that season to lead up to where she is now. If you have any further questions, comments, or concerns PM me anytime. I'm also welcome to any changes you want made and constructive criticism. Until next time! **_

_**P.S. I will be updating at least twice a week or more if I have a chance. I will try my best since I am working on other things too. Thanks for all the wonderful support and feedback. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Watch Where You're Going

_**Author's Note: Hi fellow readers. Enjoy the first chapter? I hope so! Originally I planned on only posting two chapters today. If I have more time I will write one more and post it so that you have something to read. Also, I'll make sure to update 1-2 chapters of Every Rose Has It's Thorn, just for you guys. Thanks for all the support and feedback. Be sure to review or PM me with any possible ideas you have or anything else like that. Enjoy chapter 2! **_

_Chapter 2_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Practically running out of the car with my backpack I made every effort not to run into anyone I knew, especially Cam, since I was still mad at him about Saturday. Making sure the coast was clear I began walking down the hall to my locker not paying much attention I suddenly collided with someone. I bumped my head hard with the other person and we both let out a little groan. Papers had gone flying everywhere and all heads had turned in our direction out of interest, wondering what had happened. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The other person was a girl and she looked to be around my age just taller. I didn't recognize her from anywhere and became rather curious. "It's okay." She had gotten to her knees and was scrambling to get her books and scattered papers that were littering the hall floors. Some other people had stopped as well and were beginning to help pick up a few loose papers. Handing her some she gladly took them from me and said, "Thanks." Nodding I said, "No problem." After gathering a few more pieces of my own paper I lifted my head revealing my face since my hair had been in the way. The girl stopped short of what she was doing and seemed to be scanning my face for recognition. "Wait… YOU!" She practically yelled the last word at me. Her kind voice disappeared in thin air and her eyes suddenly held anger and her voice dripped with venom. "Me?" I squeaked out in sheer horror. 'Had I done something wrong? Who is she? Does she know me?' All those questions rattled my brain and I fought hard to see if I knew her from somewhere but my mind drew a blank. Getting up on my feet I was about to ask her what was going on but was pushed down to the ground by her. "Watch where you're going next time!" The next thing I knew I was being dragged away by Tori. "Maya!" She yelled at me. "What were you doing?" Not having any idea I shook my head giving away that I was clueless. "Don't you know who that is?!" When I moved my head unknowingly this time Tori walked into a more deserted corner. "That's Brook Martinez." Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and I mentally slapped myself for not remembering who she was. Her boyfriend was a hockey player just like Cam, and he too was a star with a chance in the NHL. He was on a rival team and went to a different school than us but his girlfriend Brook Martinez goes to Degrassi. "Thanks for saving me back there. She would have lunged right for me if it hadn't been for you." Waving away my thank you, Tori put both of her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay? You seem a little shaken up." Not knowing what to say I was interrupted by Tristan who sprinted over to us out of breath. "I came as fast as I could. What happened?" Giving him a look Tristan pulled out his phone and showed me a video that had been posted by someone on Face Range. It was Brook pushing me down on the ground and yelling at me then Tori coming to the rescue, dragging me away. "WHAT! It's online? Who posted this?" Looking about ready to kill someone Tristan hesitatingly told me that it was Zig. Upon hearing this I turned away from the two and marched down the hallway towards the freshman lockers. When I walked by some gave me sympathetic looks while others simply sniggered that Katie Matlin's little sister had made a fool out of herself by angering Brook Martinez for some unknown reason. Screaming his name down the hall Zig turned around and saw me coming his way. He slammed his locker and began running down the hallway. I was too quick for him and grabbed a hold of his hoodie. "Why the hell did you post that?" Looking around for some sort of escape he tried breaking out of my grasp but I held it firmly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me. Now spill." Noticing my icy voice he gave in and tried to play it safe. "I'm sorry I thought it was funny. And I wasn't the one videotaping it. Randy had my phone and he recorded it then posted it before I had any control over it. I just saw it online." Huffing in frustration I demanded that he take it down. And when he said that he couldn't I got even angrier. "What do you mean you can't?" Not knowing what to say at first Zig finally confessed, "All my videos I record are set to upload right away to YouTube and Face Range. I can't change the policy and it would take forever to figure out how to take it down." Clearly scared of my Zig was avoiding my eyes. "Well figure it out; I want that down by today." I didn't mean to sound so harsh, the anger inside of me was bubbling up and it got the best of me. Walking away I finally went to my locker and threw my books in from the weekend, retrieving the ones I would need for the first few classes of the day. Once shutting it I saw Cam standing beside me and sighed not wanting to deal with him right now. "What happened?" Was his first question to me and I didn't bother answering. "Can't everyone just leave me alone?" I said rather loudly earning looks from some people. "I don't even know what happened. We just bumped into each other and at first she was friendly, but then she saw my face more closely and started flipping out. I got up and she shoved me down and then Tori dragged me away and told me who it was. Then Tristan came running over asking what happened and he showed me the video Zig posted. And he can't take it down because of his stupid settings and supposedly Randy took his phone and recorded it and not him. And by the way I'm still mad at you about this weekend." Only catching half the things I said in my little rant Cam looked confused. "Wait what; say that again but slowly this time. And I told you I'm sorry for this weekend. Didn't you get my flowers and sorry card?" Was he serious right now? "A card and some flowers aren't going to fix this and I'm not repeating myself. I have to get to class." Feeling mad at the world right now I ran off to class and wanted to concentrate on anything but what had happened this morning and the last few days. _

_Lunch time…_

_Popping a few fries in my mouth, I tried taking deep breathes and relaxing a little bit. The morning had not gone as I hoped it would; half the school was laughing behind my back or straight to my face about that video. Tori sat down next to me and rubbed my back with her hand trying to comfort me, and it was working for the time being. Closing my eyes for a moment I opened them once more, noticing Tristan had sat down next to us as well and I didn't see Zig anywhere in sight. "Tori, where's Zig? I kind of freaked out on him this morning and I feel so bad, I was just mad and my anger got the best of me." Looking up from her lunch she sighed and said, "Well you did scare him half to death, he said he has never seen you so mad before. But I don't blame you, if I was put under that much stress I would snap at someone too. He is hiding out in the band room trying to make sure you don't snap at him again. I tried explaining to him you weren't mad anymore but he wouldn't listen." She could see in my eyes that I truly was sorry and suggested that I go talk to him. "I'll be right back." Nodding Tristan and Tori went back to their lunches and talked amongst themselves. I knocked on the door trying not to scare Zig and saw him practicing a piece on his guitar. Setting it down on its stand, he slowly stood up from his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets, not knowing what to say, so I started up the conversation. "Zig, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you like that, but if you knew half the stuff I was going through this weekend and then the video, maybe you would understand. But it's still no excuse for the way I treated you…" Trailing off from that last statement, Zig's lips curved into a small smile. "It's okay. As long as you promise not to do it again." Letting out a laugh I agreed and was glad to have made up with one person, there was just one left… Cam, but that could wait until after school. Interrupting me from my thoughts Zig said, "I found a way to take those videos down from both sites. You can go check my pages later just to double check." Smiling I gave him a quick hug and told him no need, since I believed he did it. Making our way back to lunch, the once peaceful atmosphere had gone to new heights of loud and crazy. Sighing to myself, I tried enjoying the rest of lunch with my friends, ignoring everyone else. The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone rushed to their next class. And before I knew it, the school day had finally come to an end. _

_After School…_

_There he was, perched up on the wall with his homework sprawled all over the place. His face was bent over in concentration, focusing on a map that he turned every which way trying to find the right side. I was ready to talk to Cam and make things right, putting this little fight behind us. It wasn't even really a fight; it was just me being mad at him expecting him to make things right himself. 'Way to be stubborn Maya. He sent you flowers and a card. Called, texted and even emailed you, and all you can do is push him away in anger?' The clicking of my heels caused Cam to look up from his work and he smiled at me once he noticed that I was making my way over to him. Sitting next to him on the tall wall got right to the point not even giving him a chance to say hello. "Listen, I'm sorry for not even giving you a chance to say anything. And for just getting mad over nothing, you couldn't have done anything; they would have just shot you down. And it's my fault for going down there in the first place, I should have known better than to go down there when I knew you had practice, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast." His eyes widened at the endless blame I seemed to be putting on myself and he lunged at the chance to get in a word. "Maya none of this is your fault. It's the teams for treating you like that, they should have known better, and I should have tried to stop it. Next time that happens, and I hope there won't be, I will tell them off. They need to know that you are my girlfriend that isn't going anywhere anytime soon and they just have to get used to the idea of us dating. I'm not going to let them come in between us." Nearly melting at his words Cam wrapped me in a hug and I accepted his kind words. After pulling away he offered to walk me home and I gladly took him up on that offer, making sure to fill him in on the morning's events and about my confusion with Brook and the problem she seemed to have of me. Cam didn't have the slightest idea why she acted the way she did and I appreciated his effort at comforting me about it. When we got to my door Cam gave me a good-bye kiss and I shut the door behind me, watching longingly as he walked down the street and disappeared down the corner. _

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm in a good mood so I might as well post a bonus chapter since I was too busy to update this story for like 2 weeks, and again I feel really bad for that, I just had to get the ball rolling with my other fanfic first. Tomorrow I will have time to post at least one chapter to this, so I hope that gives you something to look forward to and I will be updating this story at least twice a week, possibly more on the weekends. Leave a review, please and thank you, until next time. Love you all! (:**_

_**P.S. I generally write long chapters like this but send me a message letting me know how long you want them to be. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Consider Yourself Warned

_**Author's Note: Hello readers. The requests for me to write another chapter and post it tonight are endless. So I will happily write it for you guys. Now this weekend I will have all the time in the world and I will be able to at least write up to chapters 6 or 7. Thank you for all the support with this, it really helps me know whether or not you guys like this. So read on and enjoy! Be sure to leave me a review or PM me with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have. Ideas are always welcome as well as constructive criticism. Keep being awesome. (:**_

_Chapter 3_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_The rest of the week hadn't gotten any better like I had anticipated it would. In fact, it had gotten twice as worse for multiple reasons. Might as well start from the top, right? Well, here goes nothing. The videos that Zig had moved off his page, people had managed to make copies and put it onto their Face Range pages and YouTube accounts. It was out of his control and the number of views had gone viral. Half of the school was still laughing at me, and whenever I turned a corner someone always pointed in my direction, would laugh, or make a snarky comment either to my face or in a low whisper enough that I could hear it being spoken about me. But that was miniscule compared to everything else going on in my world. It was as if I was being put under a tiny microscope and was being watched by hundreds of people that made fun of me. This was true torture. My friends only knew about this, not even the other things happening. It was killing me inside not being able to tell them everything, especially Tori, she was my best friend and we told each other EVERYTHING. The hockey team had even made up a few new nicknames for me. I started missing when they called me pancake or just Mini Matlin. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Tori, Tristan, and Zig walked with me to all my classes and were by my side whenever they could be. Cam was in different classes than we were so he could only see me during lunch and in between classes. He had practice all week too so that took away any chances that we had to spend time together outside of school. Curious about everything else going on in my life right now? Let's just say that Brook Martinez wasn't helping the situation. By Wednesday morning people had their eyes glued to me when I walked by. Thought I was the center of attention already? Well, I truly was now. Brook had spread some really nasty rumors about me, and by the looks of it, a lot of people bought her crap. 'Can my life get any worse?' I asked myself. My head was against the cold metal of my locker and I had my eyes closed. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I thought it was just someone else there to make a rude comment. "Just go away!" I said not even bothering to look up. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." It was Tori. A little interested in what she had to say, I looked up in her eyes. "What are you talking about Tor?" Shaking her head at me she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it true what I'm hearing? Do you have feelings for Zig?" Staring at her wide eyed I asked, "Where in the world did you hear that? You know it's not true, I'm with Cam!" Still not entirely convinced she went on, "Well it's all around school. Everyone is talking about it." Banging my head against my locker I gazed back at her. "It's not true! Brook has been spreading all kinds of rumors about me. I at least thought you wouldn't believe them." Practically pleading for her to have some sort of faith in me Tori sighed. "I guess I over reacted. It's just that you used to like him before he and I got back together that I thought it might be true. And everyone has been on my case lately, pounding me about questions concerning you. But the thing I don't get is why now, like why didn't Brook do this in the beginning of the year, what's so special about now?" Thinking for a minute the answer finally hit me. "It all makes sense now. She just wants me to distract Cam so that he will focus on me and not hockey. She just wants her boyfriend, Damien to have the shot in the NHL and not Cam, since there is only one spot available, and both of them competing for it. So by spreading rumors it would create a distraction for Cam. What do you think Tor?" Playing with her hands Tori met my gaze and said, "I think you're right. But that doesn't give her the right to do any of this. Spreading false rumors and other things just isn't cool. Maybe I should talk to her for you?" I looked over at Tori as if she was a crazy person. It thrilled me to no end that she would take such risks for me, but there was no way I was going t let her talk to this girl, alone at least. "Are you crazy? She might try to do something to you too! And the last thing we need is for her to start picking on you." Agreeing with my statement she kept thinking. "Alright, I have a plan. Meet me in the gardens during lunch and we'll talk about it. I don't want anyone overhearing this." Nodding my head I became curious what she had planned up her sleeve. If it would get Brook off my back, then I was willing to do it, as long as it wasn't too outrageous or could get us in any kind of trouble. "Okay see you then." Saying our good-byes, Tori left and went down the hall to her own locker. Turning back to mine retrieved the books I would need. The hallway had become more quiet and just as I was about to turn around someone yanked me by the hair and dragged me down the hallway making sure to slam my locker shut before we left. I felt their hands over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream. Trying to break free from their grasp, I fought back hard and that only made them tighten their grip on me. The pain was unbearable so I stopped fighting with them. When they finally let me go we were in a deserted classroom and I took my first opportunity to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Brook. "Okay, listen up kid. I'm here to get down to business, so don't try anything." Scoffing at her I crossed my arms over my chest. "And what do you want?" She gave me an eye roll and kept with her mean girl act. "I'm in charge here so listen up." About ready to pounce on her she stared at me with pure hatred. "Um excuse me; you are not in charge of me. Step aside!" Brook wasn't one to take orders from people, she was blocking the doorway so I couldn't escape. "Don't piss me off; I'm just here to warn you." She hissed in a more hushed tone and it scared the crap out of me. "About what, Barbie?" Her face turned the shade of a tomato at my comment. But it was true, her hair was as blonde as a dolls. It fits her well. "What did I just say? Don't piss me off you little twerp. Get your little boyfriend to back off, or else…" Holding back a laugh I wanted to test her. "Or else what?" Brook's eyes turned a shade of fiery red. "Okay, you asked for it!" She yelled at me and started running in my direction, looking as if she was ready to claw my eyes out. Sprinting to the other side she ran right into a group of desks. Laughing this time she got up and came over to me. "Bitch, don't do that again, you hear me? This is your last chance. Now like I was saying, get Cam to back out of the championships. My boyfriend is way better and deserves to be in the NHL more than anyone else." Thinking that she won this battle she smirked and looked me up and down for the first time. "What are you looking at?" I asked her in anger. "Nothing better to do? And no way in hell am I letting Cam back out just because of your dumb ass boyfriend who isn't even good. He sucks! My mom could play better than him, and she's in a wheel chair." That last remark had her fuming more than ever, but it left me feeling satisfied. "Just consider yourself warned. And another thing, if you don't follow instructions then you will pay. Come back here tomorrow at the same time and if you don't show…. you'll see what will happen." Now I was beyond angry. "Whatever!" I yelled as she left the room. No way was I taking orders from a biatch like her. Little did I know someone was listening to our whole conversation._

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is going to be depressing and intense at some parts but it will get better. And I will spend all of today just focusing on writing this story, it should get moving along, and then I can get back to my other fanfics as well. I may or may not have time to write/post another one-shot that I was working on. It was for Jake and Katie, after what happened in Vegas. Well I hope you all are having a good weekend and be sure to leave me a review or PM me with any questions, comments, or concerns that you may have with the story. I plan on at least making it to chapter 6 today and then doing another chapter tomorrow. Until next time! **_

_**P.S. Any ideas who was listening to their little 'conversation'? PM me with your thoughts.**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's late but I promised I would write up to chapter 6 tonight and I want to keep my word. Did you enjoy the last chapter? It was slightly intense, but what is a good story without some drama? Well anyway you will learn more about Brook and why she is doing this to Maya, or at least that's how I planned for it to go, but then again things don't always go accordingly. We will also find out who was ease dropping on their conversation. (; Any guesses? Well you're about to find out and sorry if I left you with a cliff hanger, it's funner that way, at least for me anyway. Well I have been talking for too long. Read, enjoy, review. PM me with any questions, ideas, comments, and concerns. I'm also open to and further ideas you could have with this fanfics or another one that I could write in the future. Love you guys, keep being awesome! (:**_

_Chapter 4_

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_I wasn't sure if I heard everything right. This couldn't be real, could it? Oh my god, Maya is being blackmailed by Brook Martinez! 'That biatch. She can't toy around like that with one of my very best friends. I have to do something about this, but what? I should tell Tori, yes I will.' My legs felt like jell-o, they wouldn't take me where I needed to go. I stood there frozen unable to do anything but re-play the conversation in my head over and over again. The words echoed in my head. "Or else…" Pacing around I was deep in thought about what I should do. I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't. Should I go confront Maya about it? She might deny everything and go on about her business. No, she would crack and eventually tell someone about it. And then it hit me, Owen! He would surely help me and put a stop to this. 'But why would he care? He is the one that started this. Calling Maya nicknames and making fun of her. Oh what to do, what to do?' I was running out of time and courage. Tori was rounding the corner and made her way to her locker. Here was my chance to go tell her. I practically ran down the hall and didn't pay attention to others, not caring if I crashed into them. This was important and I had to get it out before I changed my mind again. "Tori!" I screamed, causing her to jump at least one foot in the air out of fear. "Oh my god Tris, you have to stop doing that. What is it?" She asked once seeing that I was dead on about telling her something. Knowing me, she could tell when something was off or wrong. "It's… a long story- I don't even know where to begin… it happened so fast… and and she is possibly in danger-we have to save her… I was so scared about what to do, and and we have to do something!" My explanation came out in a jumbled order of words and I earned a puzzled look from Tori. "Huh?" She asked out of pure confusion. "Okay let me start over. It all happened when-" And then the bell rang, interrupting me right in the middle of my sentence. "Can it wait; I can't be late for class again!" Not waiting for my reply she started to leave. "But-" Halfway down the hall she turned around and said, "I gotta go. Bye Tris, tell me later at lunch okay?" Groaning I slammed my head against a nearby locker and stomped off to class in a frustrated manner. I couldn't get the idea out of my head about Owen. Maybe I could convince him to talk to Maya. Then we could think up a plan to stop Brook. Yes, that's what we'll do, I said to myself feeling a little more relaxed. I was set on telling someone the information I knew but I didn't actually bring myself to do it until Friday. Two days, I knew for two days and it was killing me slowly inside not to tell someone. It was just so hard telling someone something that serious. And I might not even have this right, or the whole story, so that just made the pressure worse. After giving myself a much needed pep talk I marched over to Maya in determination. This was my time, I could do this. I knew exactly what to say and the words would actually leave my mouth this time. I had spent the previous night rehearsing what I would say to Maya in this moment over and over again. "Hey Maya." I said walking up to her. "Hi Tris, how's it going?" 'How can she be so cool at a time like this?' Getting straight to the point I said, "I know what's going on with you and Brooke. She's blackmailing you. I heard the whole thing and I was too scared to bring it up before, but I am now, so you better tell me everything or I will tell everyone; Cam, Zig and Tori. Now talk." The smile dropped from her face. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_It had been two days since the incident with Brooke. I had no idea what to do and had no intentions of telling anyone, just yet anyway. I needed to figure out a few things before sharing this with anyone, I couldn't go empty handed. Purposely, I didn't meet Brook like she had told me to do so on Wednesday. She wasn't in charge of me, and I was not about to become her doll just so that her boyfriend could win some stupid NHL title. At this point I didn't care about it, even if Cam was working his butt off to get it, I wasn't going to make him give up his dream for me. Avoiding Brook at all costs was the way to go. Not that it was that difficult anyway. We were in different grades and classes. I had skipped lunch and didn't go to my lockers except for the beginning and the end of the day. My plan would have worked perfectly too, but then Tristan had to come up to me and admit that he knew everything and threatened to tell my friends, even Cam. I couldn't have that. If it meant telling him that it was true and to leave it alone, then I would do that. No one could find out about this, Brook would literally kill me if she found out everyone knew. It could ruin her reputation as well as Damian's and then I would be in some serious trouble with her. It would no longer be games. The smile fell from my face when he confessed to knowing everything. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell ONE person. Having this bottled up inside for so long was slowly eating away at me anyway. "How did you find out about that? You better not tell anyone!" I said in a hushed tone. "Never mind, just come with me." Dragging him into a deserted room I started talking. "Tris, you can't tell a sole. Brook would literally kill me and it could put both me and Cam in danger. Do you want that? I can handle her, it's just I'm scared of what she would do if she found out I told someone." Sensing my fear Tristan tried saying this gently. "Maya, she's blackmailing you! And if saving you means telling everyone, than I am more than willing to do it. Just tell me what I can do to help. I'm here for you." Smiling I said, "Well that's very sweet of you but there isn't much you can do. No one can do anything. This is all me." Shaking his head Tristan insisted. "Come on Maya, this is serious. You have to tell someone." I fought back the urge to scream. "It's not that simple. You heard what she said. If I didn't listen I would pay, whatever that means." I really was scared and had no idea what to do. This was eating me up inside and I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying right there and Tristan saw and brought me in for a hug. "Come on M, don't cry. This is exactly what she wants, for you to suffer, don't give her the satisfaction." I knew he was right; I just couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to. Wiping the tears away I said, "You're totally right." Grinning I could tell he had an idea brewing in that head of his which made me slightly nervous. "Tris…" I said trailing off. "Maya…" He said in the same tone and his smile grew. I could tell he was up to something. "What are you thinking?" I asked before taking a sip of my water. "That we go talk to Owen about this, maybe he could help." Spitting my water out I yelled, "What?" Not giving me a chance to go on Tristan said, "Yeah, he could help. He could stop this or be your protector or something like that." Shaking my head I said, "Are you talking about the same guy? He started all this. Making fun of me and now the whole school is in on this." Sighing Tristan still seemed to hold faith that this could happen. "Just give him a chance; he's not as bad as you think." Not even considering it I said, "No." He spent the rest of the day pestering me about changing my mind. But no way in sam heck was I going to ask the guy that all started this to help me now. _

_**Author's Note: Hello Degrassi fans and readers! Well that was certainly interesting, right? I need your feedback on this guys. Do you like it; am I doing a good job? Things like that would really help when you leave a review. And I just started writing this not too long ago and I already have so many great reviews, thanks for that. Hope you are enjoying the rest of this story. I have a lot planned out for the future and remember this is Maya talking in flashbacks from the entire season. The last chapter will explain what happened and why/who is in the hospital. If you don't remember go back and re-read the prologue it might help. There will be an epilogue as well and I do plan on writing a sequel to this, along with my other two fanfics I'm working on. Sorry for the long A/N, just had to get it all out there. Thanks for all the support, you are all awesomely wonderful and I love all of you. Read on, my readers! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Help

_**Author's Note: Hey guys here is chapter 5 for you. Let me know your thoughts since that helps me know your thoughts on the story and if I'm doing everything right or just the way you want it. Things are going to calm down in this chapter and the drama will of course continue. I do not own Degrassi, but I do own the characters Brook and her boyfriend, Damien. Sorry for the lack of Camaya in this, it solely focuses on Maya, but I will put in more of them, just for you guys. The more views and reviews I get, the more I will want to write and update. Thanks for all the support so far, all of you are amazing. PM me with any ideas that you guys have for ! (:**_

_Chapter 5_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I don't know how he convinced me to go along with this. Wait, why am I doing this? For my friend, for him, not for his brother; his brother doesn't deserve my forgiveness after the way he's been treating me. Oh, just shut up Maya and go with it. After much debate I had finally given in to going to talk to Owen. It was Friday after school, not like I had any other plans. The both of us walked to Tristan's house and went straight down to business. We had agreed on not telling anyone else until we had more information on why Brook was doing this. The walk down the hallway intimidated me almost as much as Owen's door. It was plastered with keep out signs and other not so inviting things. Music was blaring from his room and the second Tristan knocked it all went silent. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered half hoping he would say no. "Yeah, I mean he's home and-" Midsentence we both looked over as the door came flying open and Owen barked, "What do you want Tris? Can't you see that I'm busy! And what is she doing here?" Sharing a passing glance our eyes met for a brief moment before I looked away. "She has a name, you know. Not pancake, or mini matlin, but Maya. Anyway we need your help." Seeming somewhat interested he let us in. Brushing past him I stood in the corner, not knowing where I could sit. "Alright, what is it?" Looking Tristan's way he stood up and leaned against the wall. "It's about Maya. She's in trouble…" Trailing off his last sentence Owen butted in with a confused face. "And I should care about this why?" Sighing I stepped in seeing as Tristan was too annoyed to say anything for the time being. "Someone is blackmailing me and-" But before the rest of the words came out of my mouth Owen had cut me off. "Hold on, let me get this straight, you want my help on your little high school drama? Just get out, the both of you; I have better things to do." I was fuming by his statement and practically ran out of the room with Tristan following close behind. Turning around I said, "Well I at least thought you cared about Cam, because this involves him as well, but I guess I was wrong, you are just some self-centered jerk who doesn't care about anyone's problems but his own! Come on let's go Tris." Nodding his head in agreement we walked down the hallway and down the stairs through the front door. Before we left I had managed to get a look at Owens face. His mouth had been agape and he stood there with a look that said he was shocked and still trying to process what I had just told him. "Where to?" Tristan asked clearly pissed off like I was. "How about the Dot? I could really go for a milk shake." We made our way over to the Dot just in time for open mic night. "Are you going to sing?" Looking over at Tristan a small smile escaped my mouth. "You bet I am. Want to sing a duet?" Returning my smile he jumped up from his seat and took my hand. "You're on." And for the next hour all my worries and anger were forgotten. Music really did help me deal with things. By the time the night was over Tristan and I were laughing uncontrollably, enough that it hurt. "So you are telling me, that your sister made you drink everything she could find in the fridge, during a tea party you had?" He was bent over laughing. "Yes and I threw up after, it was so gross!" We were on our way home and it was well past 8 o'clock. Standing at a cross walk we said good night and went our separate ways home. That night I had gotten the most sleep I had in weeks, all thanks to my friend Tristan. _

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_Tonight had been the best and most fun I had in a while, it felt great to have the weight of that secret off my shoulders. Of course Maya was still being blackmailed but at least she knows that I know and we can work together to figure it out. We had said our good-byes and I made it to the front door, still slightly laughing about the story she had told me earlier about Katie and the tea party when they were younger. I was putting the key inside the front door knob and was about to turn it when someone on the inside opened the door for me. I thought it was my mom or dad but no, it was Owen. He grabbed me by the collar and literally dragged me inside, slamming the front door behind him. "Well, where have you been? I have been waiting for you to get back for hours!" Surprised by his outburst I released myself from his grip and took a seat on the couch. A small smile curled on my lips. "Why do you care why I was tonight all of a sudden?" Anger started to form on his face. "I swear to god Tris, if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will kill you!" Enjoying this sudden turn in the conversation I replied bitterly. "You wouldn't really kill me would you now?" Owen got a hold of my shirt and pulled me towards him, "I'm serious, just answer my questions and I won't be as hard on you." Taking him somewhat seriously I stood up and put my hands up as in surrender. "Okay okay fine. I was at the Dot with Maya, it was open mic night. You happy, hockey freak?" It didn't seem like he was done asking questions so I just patiently waited for him to talk. "What was Maya talking about Cam? Is he okay?" Taken aback by this I thought he was just taking advantage of Cam. "Like you really care! You just want the star player to be able to play hockey, as if you actually are concerned about the well being of him." Shaking his head Owen stood up too, but since he was taller than be by a few inches he was towering over me. "Now you listen to me, I do in fact care about Cam. More than the others do. I admit I got a little carried away when he first came here but it was just for fun. And now I'm going to stop because I realized it's wrong." I was speechless. No words were coming out of my mouth. 'Are my ears deceiving me… did my brother actually say he was wrong about something and would do the right thing?' Blinking my eyes I double checked to see if this was actually happening right now or just a dream. "Ok." Was all I could muster from all my shock and ill will of being able to speak properly. Almost pleadingly, Owen stepped forward and told me to tell him everything. "Please Tris, I actually care about Cam. If he is in any danger I need to now, and I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean any of it." That night I told Owen everything I knew, only having the slightest pang of regret. Maya might be mad at me but it was for her own good, now I just hoped she would accept our help. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_While I was getting dressed for school I smiled back at the memories of last night. It had been amazing to sing up in front of a crowd, something I had not done in a while and really missed. I just wished Tori, Zig, and Cam could have been there to share in on all the fun. Oh well, there are always other times for that. A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts. Katie popped her head in the room and told me to hurry up if we didn't want to be late. "Marisol is here so be quick. We leave in 5 minutes." Once she left the room I rushed around, making my bed and finishing putting things in my backpack. I ran down the front steps and hopped into the car, ready for school. 'Maybe things will be different and are starting to turn around for me.' My hopes were high that things would finally start to blow over and would go back to normal, but I could only hope. In no time we had arrived at school and I was at my locker getting my things. Soon enough someone popped up behind me. "Hey Maya." Chirped a happy Tristan. He was the only person I knew that could be this happy at such an early hour of the morning. Slightly startled by his voice I had hit my head on a shelf in my locker and was rubbing my head as I was turning around to face him. The smile on my face changed to a look of confusion. "Hey…" I trailed off as I saw Owen standing beside him. "What's going on?" Both of them exchanged looks before turning back to me. "Owen is here to help you, us…with this blackmailing thing." I couldn't believe my ears. "You're serious?" Not that I wasn't happy or relieved by this, it still came as a shock to me. "When did you tell him?" This time Owen answered. "Last night he told me everything when he got home. I forced it out of him. And listen Maya I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday and all those times before, it won't happen anymore I promise." Smiling I gladly replied, "Apology accepted, no hard feelings. Now about this Brook thing…" Owen cut me off by saying, "Don't sweat it, I have that taken care of. Just tell me if she bugs you again." Nodding my head in thanks the bell rang signaling that first period had started. We all said good-bye and ran to class, not wanting to be late._

_**Author's Note: Greetings everyone. There will be some twists and surprises, like always. So Owen finally decided to step up and be the better man, which I personally am glad about. He isn't my favorite character, but someone has to have Maya's back, she can't deal on her own. And now that he is on her side do you think he will get the whole team to stop bugging her as well? We will find out soon enough. So I hope that you are enjoying this and will be sure to leave a review or pm me with any questions, comments, or concerns. Ideas are always welcome as well. Thanks for showing so much support. Read on! **_

_**P.S. Sorry for the long wait my computer has been broken for a while and has been fixed like a few days ago. Regular updates will be posted starting tomorrow. Oh and do you like the teaming up of the Ice Hounds and Maya to bring Brook down? **_


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Risks

_**Author's Note: Hey guys hope that you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Now this one is going to be full of drama and Brook will make another appearance, there will also be some Camaya scenes in this, in other words fluff. I try to keep things planned out but sometimes they just take an unexpected turn and I go in a different direction from that. Well enough of my little rant, on with the story. Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, questions or PM me with anything you have to say, I'm always here to listen. Enjoy my lovely readers, keep being amazing. **_

_**P.S. I'm still not over Cam's death, but writing fanfics is helping me cope.**_

_Chapter 6_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_It was after third period when I got pulled aside by Brook. She looked annoyed about something, but then again didn't she always? My hatred for her had grown since we last saw each other and that was only a mere 5 days ago. "Where have you been? I told you to meet me in the same classroom on Wednesday!" I huffed at her. "Oops my bad, must have forgotten. You know with band practice and all. See you around Brooky." Snickering at the look on her face I began walking down the hallway to my locker. "Where do you think you're going? We have to talk about what you are going to do. Unless… you want to find out what the 'or else' part is." That's what I was afraid of, that she would bring that up again. But I would be stupid to go with what she wanted. "Okay fine." I said, seeing as I didn't have much of a choice anyway. "What do you want me to do Barbie?" Rummaging through her backpack she pulled out a new pair of skates. "Here take these." Once they were in my hands I traced the blade with my finger only to have it start bleeding. "Damn these are sharp. What do you want me to do with these?" not that I was willing to do anything… it just had to be this way for now. Owen couldn't really help me or else he would have gotten Brook of my back. She wouldn't be standing right here next to me now telling me what to do. This was far from over and she was going to do everything in her power to make me miserable, that one part was clear. "You ask so many questions. Just come with me!" I felt like I was her dog and she had me tied to a leash and we were going where she wanted. "Well you don't answer many. Just tell me where you are taking me." We kept walking for another two minutes in silence until we stopped in front of the sports center. "Have you ever been here before?" This question was rather stupid; of course I had been here hundreds of times, waiting for Cam to get out of practice. "Of course, I always wait for my boyfriend here." She shook her head rather pleased. "Good then that means you know your way around here. I want you to go inside the locker room and put these in Dallas's locker. Make sure you replace them with the skates in there and don't move things around too much, he won't be able to tell someone switched them that way. Then come back here and give those skates to me, simple enough?" I was so confused on why we were doing this. It was as if she wanted to help Dallas by giving him new skates and replacing his beat up ones. "I still don't see the point of this. It's like you're helping him skate better or something. Which makes no sense since you're trying to bring his team down." She had her hands over her chest. "Just go and do as you are told before someone sees us. Go." Brook said pushing me in the direction of the hockey locker rooms. I felt so bad for going in there when I wasn't supposed to be. But man did it reek in there. Covering my nose with my hand I quickly skimmed down the rows of lockers and looked for the one with Dallas's name taped on the outside of it. Once I found it I took out the older skates and replaced them with the newer ones and closed it running right out of there, not wanting to be seen. Before coming out I made sure to look both ways and saw Brook standing in the corner and waving me in her direction saying it was okay to come out. "That's all you want me to do? Couldn't you have just done that yourself?" I walked over to her and handed her the dirty skates. "Uhm.. there is one more thing today. I want you to go and video tape the practice tonight, just don't let anyone see you there. Then give me the tape tomorrow. Now go before someone sees you, I still have to go get rid of these." I was relieved that this all she was making me do, it was kind of little things that weren't that significant or dangerous. Maybe this won't be so bad… if I pay off this debt she says I have with little things like these then soon enough she will leave me alone for good. But of course I was too dumbfounded to figure out that this was all a part of her big plan, to get revenge. And these little things would turn far more risky than expected. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_I had been missing Maya lately. We didn't have a chance to spend any time over the weekend together and I had a plan on taking her out tonight. It was karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks and I knew that she would want to go and sing there. Heck maybe I would even join her for old times' sake. When I was with her I was willing to try new things and do the things she loved and made her happy. It was a good way to balance out our relationship. The class I looked forward to the most was French because we had that subject together. Just as I was turning the curb to my locker I thought I saw her blonde locks going the other way. Trying to avoid everyone's glares for my sudden turn of direction I went straight after my girlfriend so we could at least walk to class together. "Hey Maya." I said finally managing to catch up to her. "Hey." She said rather glumly. I could instantly tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong, did something happen?" shaking her head no I knew she was hiding something. "No everything's fine. What make you think something is wrong?" I was not going to let this slide so easily. "Come on Maya, I know you better than that. Please just tell me if something is going on." She looked deeply into my eyes and I could tell she was scared of something and I was determined to find out what it was. Maya didn't even have to say anything for me to know there was in fact something deeply wrong, her eyes said it all. But I could also see that she wasn't ready to talk about it so I wouldn't push her into it if she wasn't comfortable talking about it. "Cam I promise, if there is something going on you would be the first to know." Nodding my head I decided it was best to leave it alone for now and proceeded asking her about our date tonight. "Okay, just making sure. Hey M can I ask you a question?" I had interlaced our fingers together and waited for her answer. "Sure, go ahead." Taking a deep breath I felt a little nervous about asking her out. Even though I had asked her out on dates millions of times I still got butterflies in my stomach every time I was around her. Man did that sound cheesy… whatever, she was so worth it all. I was so lucky to have her. "I was hoping you would let me take you out tonight. To Little Miss Steaks, its karaoke night and I thought you might like to sing. What do you say M?" Without even answering she stopped in her tracks and gave me a hug then a long passionate kiss. Now that was a nice surprise. "Of course! And I'm glad you remembered that I told you about open mic night. What time Mr. Saunders?" She playfully said. It was absolutely adorable whenever she called me that. "Well Miss Matlin, I was thinking maybe after practice… so around 6. How does that sound?" Once we started walking again she said, "Perfect." This time I brought her in for a kiss and we had made it just in time for French class. Tonight was going to be amazing, and of course the day just had to drag on. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Today I had to film the practice for Brook or else she would kill me. Almost completely forgetting about it I was already halfway home when I remembered. Running back I grabbed a video camera from the special affects room. The hockey rink in our school was by the pools so I had to sneak past all the locker rooms and other sports practices to get there. My only problem was getting inside unnoticed. Looking around for a minute I finally noticed a little trap door that led to the bleachers in the far back. Perfect I thought, I would hide there and film the stupid practice. After setting it up in a good angle I took out my head phones and turned on some music so I could concentrate on my homework. Figuring that I didn't have to constantly watch the camera while it recorded I could get a head start on my homework. Getting most of my work done I slowly packed up my things and checked the time it was only three and practice wouldn't be over for another three hours. 'Hmm… maybe I can set it to record for that certain time and leave it here until tomorrow and then get it? Works for me!' I said making my way out of the rink and down the front steps of Degrassi. The thought of my plans in a few hours came rolling into mind. I was so excited for tonight. Rushing home I made sure to first pick the perfect outfit, and then hurry through the rest of my homework. By the time I was done with that it was 4 o'clock. Two hours would be enough to get ready right? Quickly I jumped in the shower and came out putting my outfit on immediately and then getting started on my hair. At least an hour must have passed by the time I was done getting ready. Pulling my phone out of my purse I looked at the time only to see that I had 10 minutes to spare. It was 5:50 and Cam wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes. I went back over to my vanity mirror and sat down making sure everything looked perfect. My hair was curled and put to the side, with one big French braid wrapping all around the back of my head. Looking closer in the mirror I admired my reflection. Katie helped me apply some make-up. We settled on mascara, eye liner and a smoky eye shadow to make my eyes really pop. They were Cam's favorite feature on my face. I stood up for a moment and fixed the creases in my outfit. I walked over to my full length mirror and looked myself up and down. The skirt I chose has layers of ruffles and a few different shades of purple. While that fell mid-thigh I chose black flats to go with that and a purple tank top and black cardigan to top the outfit off. And for accessories my guitar shaped ring that I never took off and a heart necklace that my parents gave me for my 14__th__ birthday. By the time I finished re-applying my lip gloss Katie was yelling for me to come downstairs. I slowly descended the stairs and saw Cam's jaw drop which was adorable. "Wow you look amazing." Smiling at his compliment I said, "Thanks. Ready to go?" He nodded his head, at a loss for words. "See you later Katie. Tell mom and dad I'll be back by 9." Giving her a quick hug she whispered in my ear, "You look hot. Go out and have some fun." Gladly taking her advice I walked back over to Cam and took his hand and we made our way over to the car where his billet dad was waiting for us. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_The moment I saw Maya I was so lost for the right words to say. She had the most adorable look on her face and it was like I was falling in love all over again. "Wow you look amazing." Was all I could muster. 'Way to go Cam, way to go.' I mentally face palmed myself for being so pathetic. I should have called her gorgeous. She was too beautiful for words. 'Enough rambling… take her hand Cam and go, your billet dad is waiting.' Once we had gotten in the car the ride was pretty silent since it was kind of awkward with my billet dad driving us there, it was a nice gesture of him to offer taking us there though. We soon came to a short stop and I ran over to the other side of the car and opened the door for my beautiful girlfriend. God, I would NEVER get tired of saying that! Hand in hand we walked inside before after I thanked my billet dad for the ride. Once inside we picked a table away from everyone else but close enough to the stage so that you could see the performers. "Do you want to go up and sing a little jam?" I asked her wriggling my eye brows in a joking manner. That just earned me a playful smack on the shoulder from her. "Hey what was that for?" I asked pretending to be hurt by her sudden behavior. "Because you used the word jam. Only people in bands use that silly, and you are a hockey player. So don't say that again if you know what's good for you, but nice try cheesy." We were both laughing at the nickname she had given me earlier that year. As the night went on we had such a fun time. More than once we went up to sing duets together, and if I don't say so myself we were pretty damn good up there. During dinner and dessert we talked much of our childhoods and funny stories were shared. Laughing took place most of the time and I really enjoyed seeing her this happy. By far this was one of the best dates we had ever been on. The night was coming to a close and soon enough we had to leave. Maya tried paying for some of the bill but I insisted upon it because I was her boyfriend and wanted to spoil her. Finally she gave in but said she would pay for something sometime and I knew she meant it, she did not give up on things easily, which is one of the many things I loved about her. 'I it possible to fall even more in love with someone?' I asked myself on the car ride home and held Maya's hand in my own until we absolutely had to let go. I opened the door for her and walked her to her front steps as well. "Always a gentlemen." She said making me blush. "I try." I said cracking a small smile. To finish this perfect night off I swooped in and gave her a long passionate good-night kiss that she gladly responded to by wrapping her hands around my neck and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. About two minutes later we broke apart for air and said our good-byes, no matter how much we didn't want to. All I knew was that I was going to remember this night for a very long time. It was one of the best nights of my life… cheesy right?_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_This night was just getting better and better. Cam and I shared some laughs and great stories about past memories. It had taken my mind off of things for a while and that was exactly what I needed right now. I truly had the best boyfriend ever, who even for me sang at open mic night, not once but 5 times with me. We truly did make a good pair everyone thought so too. My confidence was boosted and I felt so appreciated and loved by my boyfriend, it was all so perfect. This by far may have been my favorite date of all and I feel like we had grown even closer together. But every once in a while a little voice in the back of my mind kept on reminding me that I was lying to Cam about nothing being wrong and I really wanted to tell him but just didn't have the guts to do it. And by the end of the night I was feeling terrible but wouldn't let that ruin my mood. I could deal with that later and I vowed to tell Cam everything once I was ready to share. Right now was just not the right time. As we left the restaurant I was feeling sad that our night was ending so soon. The ride home was comforting and Cam wouldn't let go of my hand until we got to the door. The kiss he gave me was unforgettable and I just wanted to stay in that moment forever with him. 'Does that sound corny?' I asked myself. Who cares, I'm in love with Campbell Saunders. 'Wait what? Did you just say you love Cam?!' I sidetracked in my thoughts and froze for a moment. Gladly he wasn't there to see me in my moment of distress, that would have been embarrassing. Thinking about it I finally was happy to admit that I was totally head over heels in love with my boyfriend. Upon making this discovery all I could think about was if he felt the same way and if he would tell me soon. 'Maybe he will? I can't wait until he does because I don't know how long I can keep this to myself without blurting it to him accidentally.' Then my worries started showing as I looked back at myself in the mirror. I was sitting in my room getting ready for bed and taking off my make-up. Dwelling on my thoughts even further I smiled back at the highlight of my night. It was when Cam pulled me up to sing the second song and told me how much fun he was having and how much he really liked me. Once in my pajamas I fell back into my pillows and thought back to all the times we had spent together. Sure at first it was a bumpy road but we overcame that a long time ago. My last thought was of our first kiss before falling into a deep sleep. Even my dreams were filled with Campbell, not that I had a problem with that._

_**Author's Note: Hello did you guys like this chapter? Sorry if it was a little on the short side I'm going to try and write another chapter tomorrow then one for Every Rose Has It's Thorn and get started on another Camaya one-shot first thing tomorrow so as you can see I'm busy and trying to update as much as I can since you guys had to wait the longest time for more chapters, again sorry for that. Going to start working on the next chapter right away so be sure to leave me a review with any thoughts, suggestions, or questions. Feel free to PM me as well if you don't want to leave a review for anyone else to read. Until next time! **_

_**P.S. Constructive criticism is always welcome, helps me become better at my writing. And please do me a favor guys and read my newest one-shots called Love Again, and Just My Luck. **_


	8. Chapter 7: Exposed

_**Author's Note: Greetings fellow readers! Did you enjoy the last chapter? It was rather sweet. (The date part) I will try to write more things like that. But by the end of this chapter I will have you saying "OMG I was not expecting this!" last chapter I was stuck on what should happen next but the idea soon struck me and I think you will like it and I will do two chapters tonight if I can, think of it as a possible bonus chapter. Many things will be happening and of course drama will take place. What would a good fanfic be without drama? Anyway enjoy this next little number. It's one of my favorites. Review or PM me with your thoughts and suggestions. (Sorry for any mistake those will be edited later) Thanks for all the sweet reviews, love each and every one of them! (: **_

_Chapter 7_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_That morning I woke up feeling great. Leaning over my bed I turned on my stereo and blasted music, jumping out of bed and began singing, even dancing. The memories of last night came rushing back and I couldn't help but smile. I was even feeling confident enough to actually put an effort into my outfit today. 'Oh god, Tori is starting to rub off on me! What the heck change is good.' I figured and viewed it as a little experiment to see how good I would look in clothes I would normally never wear. Rummaging through my clothes I found something in the very back that caught my eyes. It was a dress that was more revealing than I was used to. The green and blue pattern complimented the color of my eyes and once I tried it on I noticed that it hugged my figure in all of the right places. Pulling out a sky blue jean jacket to go with that, I soon found a pair of 2 inch strappy black heels. 'Okay this isn't too intimidating to walk in. Baby steps.' I thought myself. I applied my usual make-up, just adding slightly more eye shadow than I normally would. Gabbing the hair straightener from my dresser I quickly plugged it in and let it heat up. In the mean time I packed all my books into my pack and sat down near the mirror. Strand by strand I slowly straightened my hair and put my side bangs up with the help of some bobby pins. Rather pleased with myself I slung my backpack across my shoulder and made my way downstairs for breakfast. The second my mom and Katie saw me they began gushing about how beautiful I looked. "My babies are all grown up." My mom said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Aw mom. We will always be your little girls." She smiled at my answer and opened her arms wide. "Come here and give mommy a hug girls." Doing so I felt like a kid again. "Okay you should get going soon, don't want to be late for school. Katie your father and I won't be home until Friday afternoon so you're in charge for the next three days." My ears perked up when I heard my mom say that. "Where are you guys going?" I asked out of curiosity. "We're going to your aunt's house. She is sick and needs someone to take care of her and drive the kids to and from school. Now both of you be good. Here is your lunch sweetie, have a good day and I'll see you on Friday." Taking the lunch from my mom I gave her one last hug and received a kiss on the forehead from her. Walking out the door I heard Katie whisper, "Yes. I am so throwing a party." Turning around I crossed my hands over my chest and glared at her. "Yeah, like you could pull that off." Staring back at me with the same look she said, "Oh calm down I'll let you invite your friends too. And mom and dad won't find out. You won't tell them right?" Almost pleadingly she hoped I would say yes. "Okay fine I won't tell." I can't believe I gave in to this. Oh well, there's no going back now. _

_At school…_

_The moment I stepped into school I earned a bunch of looks from guys who whistled at me and hooted in my direction. The smile on my face grew as I walked down the halls of Degrassi. An unusually hyper Tori greeted me at my locker, shortly followed by Tristan. They freaked out over my outfit. "OMG Maya you look great! Wait until Campbell sees you." Thanking her for the compliment I blushed at the thought of Cam seeing me in this outfit, it felt different, but in a good way. "How was your date last night?" I thought they would never ask. As I went on talking about every detail they cooed when I brought up the good-night kiss. "Sounds amazing. I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Tristan sighed and Tori patted him on the back. "It's okay Tris; you will find your prince in shining armor someday. Now let's go get our books, don't want to be late for algebra, Armstrong will kill us. Bye M see you in French." Waving at them I watched feeling amused as Tori dragged Tristan down the hallway as he looked longingly at Fabio, who was standing at his locker. Getting back to my stuff I peered down at my phone to see how much time I had for class. Ten minutes to kill. I would take that time to retrieve the tape of the practice and give it to Brook just to get it over with. Making my way in and out of the locker room was no trouble. I went down the sophomore hallway in search of Brook. With every step I took down the hallway everyone gave me unwelcoming looks. Shaking it off I kept going until I reached what appeared to be her locker. Tapping her on the shoulder I took a step back giving her a chance to see who it was. Without saying anything she turned around and looked me up and down. "Wow is that you Blondie?" I didn't pay attention to her looks. "Haha funny. Here just take your tape." Taking it from my hands she began fiddling with it. "Good you managed to follow instructions for once. No one saw you right?" Nodding my head she curved her lips into a sly smile. Oh no that's never good, looks like she has an idea brewing in her head. "So I hear you are throwing a party tonight." Looking at her in disbelief I couldn't think of a possible way that she would know that. "How did you know about that?" at first she didn't say anything, but soon spoke up. "Word gets around. Now I better get invited to that party or else I might tell a little birdie what you did yesterday." Oh she did not just use that card. "Come on you can't use that against me now. Fine you're invited here is my address." I said writing it on her wrist. "See you tonight." She victoriously said and snickered walking away with the tape still in her hands. I was in deep and I didn't know how badly. The warning bell rang and I practically ran to my first period class. As I walked past the rows of desks people gave me disgusted looks. 'What the heck is going on? Is there something on my face?' Maybe it was the new outfit; did it really look that bad? No it couldn't be that since many boys stared. Taking my seat in the very back I slumped in my seat feeling less and less confident. Just as the lesson started the intercom came on indicating that an announcement was about to be made. "Maya Matlin please report to the principal's office immediately." All eyes were on me and people started hooting. "That's enough class. Maya you better get on down there. You can borrow someone's notes or come after school for the work." Nodding my head understandingly I picked up my things and left the room as quietly as possible. The walk down the hallway was intimidating. By the time I reached the main office I was shaking. The secretary told me to sit in the waiting area until I was called in. After a few minutes Simpson opened the door ajar and yelled, "Come in Miss Matlin!" And I thought I was already scared. Once stepping inside his office the door slammed shut and I was told to sit in the wooden chair across from his desk. "Maya it has come to my attention that you have been meddling in the school's locker rooms." He looked at me with cold eyes then kept talking. "A student reported seeing you going in the locker room. We looked into it and saw that you were switching Mike Dallas's skates. When you weren't supposed to be in there! Watch this." Taking out a remote from his desk he turned over to a tv screen and turned it on revealing black and white footage of me going in the room and making the switch. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" At a loss for words I tried putting sentences together but failed miserable. "I-I… uh… no sir." Dropping my head down in embarrassment I fought back tears. "Do you know why I called you here?" Shaking my head no Mr. Simpson's tone rose even higher. "Last night during the hockey teams practice, Mike Dallas was injured. He broke his arm and leg when he went out onto the ice. Those skates you put in his locker caused the fall." Suddenly jolting my head up I met his eyes. "What?" I squeaked out in shock. "Yes that's right. Everyone knows it takes at least two weeks to break in skates before you can use them properly. But since his were switched he fell during practice and won't be able to play for nearly 8 weeks. With the captain hurt we will have to find a replacement." My lip quivered as I started crying. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry sir." He shook his head in disappointment. "That is no excuse Maya. Now the team has no chance at the nationals, and you have cost us a lot of trouble. Dallas was the best player aside from Campbell Saunders. He is too young to captain the team and these athletes have come from all around the world to play here but they can't anymore, at least not for a while from this little incident. And that's not all I found." There was more? Oh god, I didn't know how much of this I could really take. "More?" I asked. "Yes, a video with your name on it." He said showing me the disk. "Where did you find that?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter. It's footage of last night's practice, and it has Dallas's fall as well. We are using it as evidence." What did he just say? "Evidence?! For what?" I blankly asked. "To add to your file, that you in fact were the cause of our distress. And furthermore, we will present this to the board and they will decide your full punishment. I read your little note on the back of the disk as well Miss Matlin. This is despicable." Never had I seen an adult so angry with me. The tears were falling down my face again and I didn't bother wiping them away. He slid me the disk and I read it to myself. It was in Brook's handwriting and it basically said I planned to sabotage the team and my name was signed at the bottom. And holy crap that looked like my writing too so there was no way to prove my innocence surely he wouldn't believe me now. "Actions such as these don't go unnoticed here at Degrassi Maya. You will serve one month's detention and you are banned from any extracurricular activities. I shook my head. "But you can't! I didn't do it!" I protested and I earned an annoyed look from him. "Well all the proof is here and unless you can prove otherwise I have to believe what is presented to me. Now I suggest you get back to class. We will discuss this further another time." I couldn't believe my ears. 'How did he find out?' Brook! Her name rang in my head and I cursed her for ratting me out. How could she do this to me? "Does that include band?" I asked and he nodded his head. That's when my heart really shattered into a million pieces. "I expected more from you Miss Matlin." He said practically in a whisper and crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing I walked out of there only to bump into Cam. I thought he would be glad to see me but boy was I wrong, he was fuming just as much as Simpson. Not him too!_

_Cam's P.O.V._

_As soon as I got to school that morning I learned what happened to Dallas. When I learned that it was Maya I couldn't believe it. My heart broke and thought how someone as sweet as her could have done this. Just the other night we had a great date. How could she have looked me in the eye and lied all night? She did that to Dallas well knowing how I would feel about it and did it behind my back and when I asked her if something was wrong she said nothing! Oh how I felt like a fool now. And I looked pretty guilty too considering she was my girlfriend. I was getting dirty looks and people actually thought I was in on this. When I saw Dallas he and the team started flipping out at me but I insisted I had no idea and was just as furious as them. I had come to Degrassi in the first place to play hockey. And now our chances at nationals were gone since our captain could no longer play and I being the second best player was too young to be in charge. It was too late to replace Dallas so we were screwed. How could Maya do this to me, us, the whole team? They were just starting to get along (strangely enough) but she just had to blow it. Boy did I have a thing or two to say to her the next time I saw her. And here was my chance seeing as she just came out of the office crying. I was not focused on that I just wanted to know what drove her to do this. "Hey…" She said not meeting my eyes. "How could you do that Maya! To the team, they were just starting to get along with you and then you had to do this." She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back. Here we go again. "I didn't do it! I swear." I wished I could believe her but all the odds pointed to her doing it. "I wish I could believe that you were telling the truth." A little voice inside my head told me to calm down and that I was over reacting and that I should give her a chance to explain, my mouth had other plans. I was angry after all and didn't have control over what I said. "Come on Cam. You know me!" Shaking my head I said, "No I don't not anymore, maybe I never really knew who you were from the start. Our whole relationship is probably based off of one big lie. How can I trust you anymore?" This hurt so much. I loved the girl for crying out loud. How could someone so innocent do something so diabolical? It didn't seem like her. "Cam, please don't say that. Give me a chance. That's all I ask." Maya said coming closer to me trying to touch my arm. "Don't touch me!" I yelled rather loudly. "Cam…" She whispered and cried jumping back in fear. This was really starting to kill me inside seeing her cry this much and not being able to hold her. I literally had to scold myself from running to her and holding her in my arms and whispering sweet nothings. But I couldn't for the sake of the team. "I can't believe you." She said to me which threw me over the edge. "You can't believe me?! You don't have a right to accuse me of anything; this is your entire fault. We were so close and then you had to hurt poor Dallas. HE WAS THE ONE WHO DEFENDED YOU WHEN EVERYONE ON THE TEAM MADE FUN OF HIM MAYA!" This I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I-I" She began but I cut her off. "Don't, just don't. We are done for good and I mean it. I don't want you around me or any of my friends anymore. Don't come to my games, don't call text or email me. Just pretend I don't exist. I sure won't have a problem doing that. Just stay out of my life!" Maya choked on her tears and turned away from me for a minute. "Okay if that's what you want, fine I won't ever bother you again." With that she walked away and that was the hardest moment of my life. Seeing the love of my life walk away just like that. I so badly wanted to run after her and take back everything I said and make it better. But what's done is done I couldn't take any of it back as much as I wanted to. I kept my stance and watched her figure disappear down the hallway._

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I could not believe any of what just happened. Cam had said all those things to my face and he looked like he meant it. I couldn't blame him for being mad. Dallas was like a big brother to him and they knew each other long before we started going out. He felt like he had to protect him and had every right to be mad at me. This was all Brook's fault. But I mostly blamed myself for going along with it so willingly. I had lied to him when I should have just told him from the start. But no I just kept my big mouth shut. And now this happened. Cam basically broke all that was left of my already shattered heart. No matter how much I wanted to pick up the pieces and put them back together I didn't have the strength and just gave up. The words rang in my ears; he wanted me out of his life forever. "We are done for good and I mean it. I don't want you around me or any of my friends anymore. Don't come to my games, don't call text or email me. Just pretend I don't exist. I sure won't have a problem doing that. Just stay out of my life!" His last words stuck in my head. My tears were blurring my vision and I had no idea where I was going. Anywhere away from him and everyone. I curled into a little ball in a corner and cried my eyes out. My other friends, Tori, Zig, and even Tristan had turned their backs on me. They too thought I was in on it. I did do it but I didn't know what would happen. Brook said no such thing. It seemed so easy and not dangerous, but boy was I wrong. I wanted all the pain to stop and go away. Looking around I spotted a broken piece of glass. Grabbing it I cut at my wrists a few times and watched in satisfaction. It felt so good to watch the blood ooze down my arms. My crying hadn't died down it had began once more and soon I felt nothing. The numbness took over the pain for the time being. Never did I think I would be one to cut. It just seemed like the only way to deal. The only reason I knew about how to cut because I once had an older friend that did and I helped her get out of it. Now I was in that same spot and didn't know what else I could do. Drastic times call for drastic measures._

_**Author's Note: Sooo… what did you think? Feedback is always good so be sure to leave that in your reviews my lovelies! You're probably thinking why I wrote it this way… I don't know it just came to me and I thought it would make an unexpected twist which is even better; a few surprises are great to have. Before I go, there is one thing I want to address. Someone asked me why I write everything in italics. It's because I love love that font and write everything in it if you haven't noticed. Haha sorry, if you can't read it just let me know and I will change it for you. And someone else asked if I took requests. Of course any ideas you have PM me and I will do my best to write it. Thanks again keep being awesome! **_

_**P.S. That was intense! It will be more relaxed in the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for writing this, it's all a part of the plot though it will get better I promise!**_


	9. Chapter 8: House Party

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. What did you think of tonight's episode of Degrassi? I thought it was pretty good, I just missed seeing Eclare and I felt so bad for Zig. At least he made up with his friends, I'm not even sure if they forgave him it wasn't exactly clear. But anyway I didn't see the preview after it finished so if you see it anywhere online send it to me please because I'm dying to watch it! Anyway, about the last chapter… it was very dramatic but this will be less intense. And Maya's cutting was only intended as a onetime thing for those of you wondering, but it may occur a few more times depending on how things turn out. Now enough of my little rant, onto the chapter. Review please. (:**_

_**P.S. The P.O.V.'s will go between 3 or 4 people throughout the chapter.**_

_Chapter 8_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I served my first day of detention and it was terrible. Nobody there knew me and they were all vicious hoodlums that hooted at me when I walked in. And it was no surprise when I saw Brook there. I just sat as far away from her as I could and put my head down on the desk the whole time. School got out at 2:00 and detention went until 3:00. A precious hour wasted doing nothing. We weren't even aloud to talk, not that I minded that since I didn't have any friends there. At one point I asked to go to the bathroom only to have one of the seniors slap my ass and I swear if there wasn't a teacher in the room I would have lunged at him. But I was already in enough trouble as it is and didn't want to risk anything else. This was already enough of a punishment. And one thing still remained unclear to me. Why didn't Simpson threaten to call my parents? Maybe he couldn't be bothered and felt someone sympathetic towards me; after all I had not been a bad student before this. The clock finally chimed three and I was out of there like a lightning bolt. When I was in the hallway I saw Cam coming in my direction and darted out of sight. When I got home Katie was running around looking through the cabinets for something. I was rather amused seeing her like this. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "No time to talk. We are going to the store. Let's go." She said throwing my jacket at me. "But I just got home. I have homework to do." Shaking her head she insisted. "Later. I am throwing the party tonight and need your help setting up. Please Maya." I didn't think she would throw a party the first night my parents were gone. Oh well, the sooner it's over with, the better. "Fine but you owe me big time." Waving away my words Katie shoved me in the direction of the car and quickly drove to the store buying multiple bags of snacks, cups, and drinks. The minute we got home I ran into my room and locked myself in there and started homework. Katie pounded on the door and told me I had to help her set up. "Sorry I can't hear you." I said turning up my stereo the loudest it could go. _

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_My thoughts were like a jumbled up puzzle. I didn't know what I believed and who I trusted anymore. One person said that Maya did it and was expelled while the next said all she got was detention. There was no way to be sure, unless I talked to her myself. I didn't want to risk it at school because then people would pick on me too and that was the last thing we needed. Maya was my friend after all and I did think she was innocent at first but then Zig even Tori, her best friend, turned their backs on her. I followed suit, still not completely convinced that it was her. She was too sweet and could never hurt a fly; you could hardly call her harmful. That was the Maya Matlin I knew. Sitting in the living room I had my homework sprawled over the table. There was no way I could concentrate right now. The thought of Brook crossed my mind, maybe she was behind this. No, she obviously was, no questions asked. In the next few minutes Owen came down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Rolling his eyes Owen said. "To a party, you coming or what?" Jumping up from my seat I said, "What did you think you would leave without me? This party is all I have been thinking about." Agreeing he said, "Yeah let's get going." I stepped in front of Owen before he could leave the house. "Do you think Brook was behind this? I mean I think she forced Maya to do it!" By the expression on his face I could tell he hadn't given it any thought. "No but are you going to talk to Maya tonight? I think you should because I doubt she did it too. That girl wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone try to sabotage our chances in the nationals. Her boyfriend is the star player for crying out loud." Smiling at him I said, "I'll do that and tell you about it once we leave. She better be home though, and make sure Cam doesn't show up he will ruin everything. Maya won't want to talk then." Owen obliged. "I'll try my best, but I think he might show up. He is crazy about her and they did have a pretty big fight the other day which I'm sure he feels horrible about. You'll have to move fast if you want to get there before he does." With that we left for the Matlin's house party._

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Groaning into my desk I got up from my chair and opened my door. "KATIE!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and rushed down the stairs only to realize that people were there. The party had started and there was music blasting. I didn't think it would be that loud that fast and there was more people than expected. When I saw the hockey team come in I dashed into another room only to find Brook surrounded by a crowd of people looking at something. Naturally out of curiosity I pushed and shoved past all of them and stood in the center of the circle. She had turned on the TV and put in the disk of Dallas's fall which I had seen earlier that day. Running right over to the DVD player I ripped the disk right out and broke it in half out of frustration. "That's not the only copy I have munchkin." She yelled back at me as I walked out of the room. In the kitchen I threw out the broken disk and went into the living room in search of Katie. I found her on the couch making out with her boyfriend, Jake. There was no use in breaking that little love fest. I had had enough of this. Crossing my arms over in frustration I walked around the party for a while to make sure no one broke anything yet. Nothing. Well that's one less thing to worry about. In the time I had gotten here the music had gotten louder, and the smell of booze and alcohol filled the air. And I was sick to my stomach. Running into the bathroom I didn't bother locking the door. My head was hurting and I felt dizzy. Anytime I was around a chaotic atmosphere such as this one I felt lightheaded to the point where I was fainting. But I wasn't going to let that happen, not now. Holding onto the sink for some support I reached into a drawer and found a razor. Pulling the plastic protector off I glided the blade across my pale skin on both wrists and watched in satisfaction. The pain was already going away. My moment of solitude was interrupted by Luke Baker who came into the bathroom. "Mini Matlin what the hell are you doing? Stop! Give me that right now." He took the razor from me and I tried getting it back but he held it over his head which was well beyond my reach. He escorted me out of the bathroom and brought me into the living room where Tristan was. Some people noticed my bloody wrists and asked what happened. I said nothing, just looking down at my shoes. Tristan walked over to me and said, "Hey Maya, do you have a minute to- OMG what happened to your wrists?" He said it a little too loudly causing even more people to look over at us. I walked out of there and went into the hallway leading into my room. Still following close behind he insisted knowing what happened. No words escaped my mouth until I shut the door to my room and sat on my bed. "Maya you better tell me what's going on before I get Katie, you're scaring me." _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_The anger inside of me was still clearly there but had subsided a little. For the rest of the day I played the fight in my head between Maya and I over and over again. I had said some awful things and was feeling sorry for it. Lying on my bed I looked up at the ceiling and looked up into the endless white paint. My phone buzzed on the side table causing me to turn on my side. I scrolled through my list of contacts and opened Luke's profile. He sent me a text asking about the party at Maya's house. "Hey man, you going to the party tonight? If you are I can give you a ride but reply quickly I'm leaving in 5 minutes." Taking this as my opportunity to see how Maya was feeling after the fight I responded with, "Yeah I'm in. I'll be waiting outside for you." Throwing on my hockey jacket I grabbed a quick protein bar and sat down on the front steps watching out for Luke's car. After a few short minutes of waiting he arrived and I got in the car, eager to get there. It would be my first high school party, and it was everything you would expect it to be. Loud music blaring, beer and snacks, a lot of people some dancing or talking, making out and others breaking things. The house was littered with red solo cups and I looked around for Maya but didn't find her anywhere. I tried enjoying myself for the time being and found some of my team mates and started talking to them about nothing other than hockey. Of course that didn't last long once they spotted a couple of puck bunnies and ran after them, abandoning me, and it wasn't the first time. Looking around the room I spotted Tristan and started making my way towards him when I saw Luke blocking the way. He had Maya in front of him and was holding her arm until they reached the living room; there he left her in Tristan's care. It wasn't until he said, "Hey Maya, do you have a minute to- OMG what happened to your wrists?" that it caught my attention. 'What was he talking about?' My eyes wandered over to her hands and I looked in horror as blood was trailing down her wrists and she didn't seem to mind. I was about to go over there to find out what the heck was going on but lost my chance because Tristan had dragged her off to her room. I kept my distance but followed behind and pressed my ear to the door. All I heard was Tristan talking. He seemed to be as clueless as me. "Maya you better tell me what's going on before I get Katie, you're scaring me." That's when I knew there was more to this. "I'll be right back." He said to her and the door swung open and shut quickly once he saw me. "Campbell, what are you doing here?" He asked not looking very pleased. "I want to talk to Maya alone." Shaking his head no he said, "Sorry but that's not possible, she doesn't want to see you right now." I couldn't believe it. He must be lying. "That's ridiculous, step aside Tris." He kept his ground and blocked the door. "No can do." Glancing past my shoulder he scanned the room until his face lit up. "Hey Owen can you come over here for a second?" What does Owen have to do with this? Am I the only one in the dark here?! I was beyond confused and wanted answers. It seemed like everyone but me knew something, and I was determined to find out. "What's up?" He asked. "We have a little problem here. Campbell here is trying to get into Maya's room." They exchanged looks and soon enough Owen took a hold of my arm. "Let's go somewhere else Cam." I tried breaking free from his grasp but he dragged me away before I could protest. I was so close yet so far away to finding out what had Maya acting like this._

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_Now I was generally concerned over Maya and knew something was up. She didn't even have to say the words. I knew Brook had forced her into this without much choice and she probably twisted it around and didn't make it sound all that bad. Then probably turned Maya in to the principal. Oh that bitch! She is going down. Maya refused to tell me anything since we got to her room. She told me to get her a glass of water and then she would talk. If that's what it took I would do it. As soon as I got out of the room I ran into Cam. He insisted that I let him in the room to talk to Maya alone. No way in heck was I letting that happen. He had broken her heart pretty badly and she didn't want to see him. I could tell that she was close to her breaking point and didn't want to set her off. It was already bad enough that she was cutting. I would try to do everything in my power to stop her from ever committing self harm like that. Seeing as Cam was not one to give up I called over Owen to take care of them problem and he gladly took him away to some other part of the house. Rushing into the kitchen I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and practically ran back to Maya's room. She was lying on the bed and taking deep breathes. Giving her the bottle she took it from my hand and jugged at least half of it. Some of the color returned to her face and I felt relieved that she at least looked better physically. Now to find out what's wrong. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I was stalling for as long as I possibly could, because I didn't know if I would tell him everything or leave some things out. Deciding it would be better to tell all I first asked for a glass of water. My throat was very dry and in order to speak I needed every bit of energy in my body I could muster. While Tristan was doing that I propped myself on my pillows and prepared myself for a long talk. Closing my eyes I took deep breathes and jolted up in my bed when I heard Cam's voice. He and Tris seemed to be arguing about something and Owen came into the conversation. I was about to go listen at the door but silence overtook the hallway and I figured they had all left. Going back to my previous stance I continued meditating to myself and gladly took the water from Tristan. Chucking at least half the bottle, some of the color on my drained face returned I felt more comfortable. "Okay are you ready to talk?" Nodding my head yes I began with, "Okay I'll admit it I began cutting my wrists today. It helps with the pain Tris." He shook his head disapprovingly. "No Maya you have to stop that. Like now." He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I know you're scared but it's okay to tell me and Owen. You can trust us, we have your back and we believe you didn't do this on your free will. In fact I refuse to believe it." Pausing for a moment he gave me a chance to talk. "Thanks. It wasn't my choice, Brook-" and before I could even finish he stepped in. "I know it's all her fault not yours. We have to go to the principal and tell him about this. You don't deserve this." I wanted to so badly but knew I couldn't. "Tris you know I can't no matter how much I may want to. Brook has things over me. I wish I could change things I just can't I'm in too deep." But he wouldn't accept the fact that I was thinking like this. "Tell me what happened My." And I did just that, making sure not to leave out any details. By the end he was hugging me. "It's okay; we will bring that bitch down. And soon, I will make sure of it!" Admiring his sincerity and enthusiasm to take Brook down I gave him a hug and thanked him for everything he had done for me. Peering over at the clock it was nearly 11 and I was tired out of my mind. "I better get going." He said looking at his own watch. "Will you be okay if I leave you here tonight or do you need me to sleepover?" I would take him up on the offer; I just honestly wanted to be alone. "Another night Tris I'm exhausted. But thanks for everything." He nodded and said, "I get it you need some space. And don't mention it, see you tomorrow. Get some rest M." I was really glad to have him as a friend. I walked him out and caught a glimpse of Cam and kept going before he could reach me. Looking down at my hands I realized I hadn't wiped the almost dry blood away. When Katie saw me she was shocked and did the most surprising thing ever. She turned off the music and the power in the house as well screaming for everyone to leave. And when they did she came over to me and asked what happened. I just cried into her shoulder and she carried me to my room and held me in her arms for the rest of the night and I fell asleep like that. In the safety of my sister's arms. I knew she would have questions to ask later, and I didn't know what to tell her, oh well I would figure that part out later. Just going to take it one step at a time._

_**Author's Note: If you want to further discuss what happened in tonight's episode PM me I wouldn't mind chatting with some of you. Thanks for all your reviews and support on this fanfic. It means the world to me and this is personally my favorite story to work on, that's why all my other stories are on hiatus until this is done. I'm thinking that this will be at least 20 chapters and an epilogue will be included of course. If you read my one-shot called Just My Luck be sure to check out the second part of it that I wrote and posted in less than 2 hours right before tonight's episode aired. Keep being fabulous. The next update will be tomorrow with a double chapter.**_

_***Note that this is mainly in Maya's P.O.V. and Cam and others will share their views from time to time* Please don't hate for me having Maya cut again it is all a part of the plot.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Talking Helps

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I tried toning it down a little in the last chapter, not wanting it to be too intense for so long. This will definitely not be as bad as chapters 7 and 8; this one will be about the aftermath of the party as well as Maya confronting Dallas. She is going to try explaining what happened to him so that some of the visible tension will settle down. Other than that I will be a pretty low key and short chapter, but more will happen in the next one, I promise. Now onto the chapter! Read and review with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have for me. Requests are always welcome. Thanks! (:**_

_Chapter 9_

_Cam's P.O.V._

_My feet were about to give out, I was panting and bent over in pain trying to catch my breath. Looking down at myself I didn't recall putting on my hockey uniform, let alone the hockey stick in my left hand. What was going on? It smelled like sweat and death, not a very pleasant combination. Once I heard the voices inching closer I ran even faster and into the dark forest. Nothing but trees could be seen. I ran and ran, looking back every few seconds to see if my attackers were close behind. Screams filled the air, savage shrieks and cries rang in my already burning ears. Slowing down my pace I walked around looking for a safe place to hide. This was a horrifying nightmare. My team was trying to kill me for some unknown reason. My only form of defense was a measly hockey stick that had dents in it from me hitting shrubs and vines in the forest. Crouching in a patch of bushes I sat there in silence for a few minutes as the rustle of leaves could be heard. They were only feet away. I could see their shoes brushing past the twigs and layered soil. The noise quickly died down and I was left alone once more. Crawling out of my hiding place I searched for a way out of there but it was a maze. Listening intently for any signs of life I stumbled across a clearing. Whimpers could be heard from a nearby tree. Making my way over to it I stared wide eyed at Maya, she was tied up. Taking a step closer to her I was about to release the ropes around her rigid body when Owen jumped out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground. I watched in misery as Luke and the others were getting dangerously close to her and Dallas came forward with a knife. Tears starting pooling in my eyes because I knew what he was going to do. His arm lunged forward at her heart and I screamed, "NO!" at the top of my lungs. My eyes opened in the matter of seconds and I shot up in bed. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was uneven. Looking around I sighed in relief that I was in my own room. Falling back into the covers I threw the pillow in my face and groaned into it. This was the sixth of seventh time I had had this dream. Maya got killed and I woke up just in time not to see it happen and it scared the crap out of me. I could never stand to see that actually happen to her. Dragging myself out of bed I got ready for school. The memories of last night came rushing back and I suddenly felt angry at Maya all over again. For the fight we had the other day, for what she did to Dallas, and for cutting herself. I didn't want to be mad at her the feeling just wouldn't go away. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I was in dreamland right now. All my problems were nonexistent and it was great. Cam and I never had that fight, Mr. Simpson was not furious with me, and Brook was not blackmailing me. Perfect. Everything was normal, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That was until I woke with a start. Katie threw a pillow at me. "Come on Maya wake up, we over slept. We have to clean this up before we go to school!" Shaking my head in disbelief I went into the kitchen and grabbed an empty trash bag and began piling plates and red cups into the bag. By the time we were done it was almost time for school. Running up the stairs I went into my room and quickly threw on the first thing I could find. Backpack in hand I went back downstairs to have some breakfast. Looking in the cabinets I grabbed a bar and apple along with a bottle of water. Setting that by the door I went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. Rolling up my sleeves I looked down at the dry blood plastered on my skin. 'Gross.' I thought to myself. Turning the faucet on I placed my wrists under the cold water and pulled back a few seconds because of the burning and stinging sensation. Taking hold of the rolled up gauze I wrapped it around the open gashes in my skin, on both arms. Pulling my sleeves down as far as they could go I made my way out of the bathroom and straight to the car. 'Hopefully no one will notice my arms.' Leaning my head against the window I zoned out for the rest of the ride there. _

_Tori's P.O.V._

_Last night I heard about the party that Katie was throwing but decided not to go. I was still furious with Maya when I heard everyone talking about it the other day. This morning Tristan approached me at my locker an insisted that I go talk to Maya and see for myself just how much of a mess she really was. "I went to the party last night. And it was a kick ass party, you really missed out." Glaring at him I couldn't believe my ears. "What you went? I thought we agreed we wouldn't go anywhere near her, after what she did to poor Dallas." Shaking his head at me he said, "No… you said that. And don't talk about Dallas like he is all innocent, we are supposed to hate him remember? For treating Cam and Maya the way he did earlier this year." Rolling my eyes at him I stared in disbelief. "Oh come on Tris, I feel for the guy. He broke his leg and arm for crying out loud. As for Maya I'll talk to her just for YOU though. That doesn't mean that I have to believe a word she says." Picking me up and spinning me around Tristan said, "Thank you thank you thank you!" About ten times. "Put me down Tris." I said laughing at his eagerness. "Well I better get going if I want to talk to her before class. You coming with me?" Walking up to her Tristan tapped her shoulder and nearly gave her a heart attack. In the process Maya dropped something medal and I went to pick it up and gave it back to her. "Tweezers? What do you need those for?" When she finally turned around to face us my mouth dropped open in shock. 'Did she really… is that what I think it is?' Shaking my head in doubt I took a hold of her arm and looked more closely. Maya had cut herself…. Why though? It was my job to find out._

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Throughout the car ride to school I felt a sharp pain in my right wrist. I kept picking at my bandages and it was slowly starting to drive me crazy. Once I got to my locker I pulled a pair of tweezers from my top shelf and unwrapped the gauze revealing fresh blood. When I was about take a closer look someone tapped me on the shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I dropped the tweezers I was holding and was at a loss for words. Their eyes went wide open and I didn't know if they would believe my explanation. Might as well try telling them. "Tweezers? What do you need those for?" Why Tori was here was beyond me, I was just glad she was talking to me again. "It's a long story." Looking at Tristan I said, "Thanks for helping me out last night. I owe you." Smiling at me Tori eyed both of us questioningly. "What are you talking about? I'm so confused!" I debated whether we should keep this between us or not. "It's not important right now, I'll tell you another time." But I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer. "Fine another time. Just tell me why you cut and why would you do something like that to Dallas. I thought you would be the last person in the world to do something that rotten." She actually assumed what she heard was true? Unbelievable! I at least thought she would have some faith in me. "Look all you need to know is that I have had a hard time lately and it has nothing to do with you or Tris. As for the Dallas thing I didn't do it. If you choose to believe me that's your choice." Turning my back on them I was determined to get this glass out of my wrist. They just wouldn't go away. "Maya what are you doing with the tweezers?" Tristan asked rather scared. "I got glass in my arm last night… it's bugging the hell out of me so I'm trying to take it out." He nodded more understandingly and nudged Tori to say something. "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that it's been all over the place and sometimes I believe what I hear." I could tell she was making an effort for Tris's sake and that she didn't believe me completely. "Thanks." I said not knowing what else to really say to her. "It's not like I had a choice." I muttered under my breath. She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" I was so close to telling her everything. It was eating away at me inside, this whole blackmail thing spiraling out of control. My friends were mad at me and they didn't know what I was dealing with, heck I didn't either. But the only thing stopping me from telling her all was Brook. The less people that knew the better, it would be safer that way. Zig walked past us and interrupted me out of my thoughts. "Talking to the enemy I see." He said, earning a smack from Tori. "Shut up Zig, Maya was about to tell me something." Shaking my head I said. "Never mind." But Tori wasn't taking no for an answer. Dragging me away from the lockers she said. "I know something is going on. Tell me what you were going to say before Zig showed up." I was reaching my breaking point. Should I trust her with this, or would she go and tell someone? I couldn't decide what to do. Going with my instinct I said, "That's just it, I can't tell you. The less you know the better." Crossing her hands over her chest she huffed in frustration. "Come on Maya, it can't be that bad. Just tell me, I'm your best friend and would do anything for you. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Oh how this was agonizing. "No. Look I'm trying to protect you by not saying anything. Can't you just leave it alone Tori?" Her eyes searched mine. "I can't. I'm worried about you. Lately you have been so distant and not around very much. I miss you, the old you. I can see it; you are scared and jump whenever someone comes around the corner. It's something big I can tell, and if you won't tell me I will find out for myself what it is." As she started walking away I grabbed her arm. "Tori don't go. I want to tell you so badly; you don't know what you're getting yourself into. So I suggest you don't snoop around and try to find anything." Her expression was pleading. She could tell I was hurting and only wanted to help me. "I just want answers. You're acting weird all the time and I-I just want you to be happy again." My eyes had started to water at her statement. "Cam and I broke up." I blurted out without thinking. "WHAT!" She yelled suddenly getting angry, not at me but him. "IS HE THE REASON YOU ARE DOING THIS MAYA? CUTTING, ALWAYS ALONE? I'M GONNA KICK HIS SORRY ASS RIGHT NOW. WHERE IS THAT DOUCHE BAG?!" I loved my best friend for this but tried calming her down. "None of this is his fault. It's all mine, for getting myself in this situation. I'm in deep." I told her and let one tear fall before wiping it away. The words were about to come out of my mouth, the ones that had wanted to escape my lips all along. "Tori, you're right. Something has been going on with me and I have not been completely honest with you. It's Br-" just as the words were about to slip out of my mouth Brook walked by and gave us a little wave. God damn it, she really was everywhere. Nodding her head encouragingly I stopped mid-sentence, dropping my gaze to the floor and muttered, "Nothing, it's not important." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "But Maya." She insisted. I cut her off. "I have to go." I said not even giving her a chance to react._

_Later That Night…_

_Later on that day I had served my second day of detention. I felt bad for walking away from Tori like that, and when lunch rolled around she didn't bring up the subject again which I was glad of. That night we had made plans to go watch the hockey game. Even if Cam and I weren't going out, I still wanted to go to support the team. And it might give me a chance to explain to Dallas what really did happen. Right on the dot, Tristan, Tori, and Zig were there to pick me up. "Hey guys." I said before shutting the door behind me. Tori and Tris greeted me cheerfully when I got in the car. Zig simply nodded his head at me. He was still mad and didn't think I was innocent either. But could I really blame him? I mean I wasn't giving him or anyone much to work with. "Hey M. Ready to have a fun night?" Tristan asked me in sheer excitement. "Of course." I said playfully nudging him. Upon arriving there I jump out of the car with an extra spring in my step. The little pep talk in the car had me feeling confident and even more pumped to watch the game then we already were. After Tristan's mom dropped us off we made our way into the ticket booth and showed the lady our tickets before going inside. Almost instantly spotting Dallas I told the others to go find a seat and that I would meet up with them shortly. Good, he was alone, this is your chance Maya, don't blow it.' I had to keep telling myself. Walking over to him I said, "Hey Dallas." _

_Dallas's P.O.V._

_Even though my hand and leg were broken I was still going to attend the games. To cheer my team on and fulfill my captain duties. I would be in these casts for at least 6-8 weeks and had nothing better to do than watch. Surely I would miss playing hockey, but I would still be there for everything, offering advice here and there when the boys needed it. Personally I couldn't believe that someone as tiny as Mini Matlin would do this to me. It made no sense, she had no motive. Her boyfriend was the star player of the team aside from me and she didn't hate me either. So it still didn't add up. Eventually I would talk to her and find out what went on. And here was my chance. She was coming this way and by the looks of it she was thinking the same thing I was. But it was weird that she came here in the first place. After hearing about her and Cam's break-up I expected her to stay away but here she was proving me wrong. I felt warmth in my heart for her. Even if I should be furious with her I wasn't. Well at first I was upon hearing my condition and the person behind it. And when I saw Simpson the other day I knew he was far angrier than any of us were with her. "Hey Dallas." She says to me. I could tell she expected me to be angry, but instead I was gentle. Maya was only a niner after all and I would feel bad for yelling at her for something I think she didn't do, well without good reason anyway. "Hey Mini Matlin." I say surprising her. "How you holding up?" She asks me. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you and Cam broke up." After looking at her eyes for a few moments I knew she truly was sorry. "Yeah we did. I still wanted to come and support the team." She said waving her little flag in the air causing me to chuckle silently to myself. "Cam doesn't know that he let go of a great girl." Smiling sweetly at me she continued making conversation for a little. "I thought you wouldn't be here. In your condition and all." Shaking my head I said, "Nah, I might as well come and watch. The boys did put a lot of energy and long practices into this. Besides I want to take some of the credit after we win." Earning a laugh from Maya we looked at each other for a minute and didn't say anything. Breaking the silence she said, "Dallas I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I was…" she didn't even finish her statement before bursting into tears. I had not expected this to happen. Her eyes filled with a sudden sadness and it broke my heart to see her like this, even if I barely knew her. "Don't cry Maya. It's okay." Shaking her head she said, "No it's not. This is my entire fault. You breaking your leg and arm was all my fault. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it, she blamed herself, and it was just an accident I'm sure. Still, I had to convince her I wasn't mad. "Maya, I'm not mad, accidents happen. Now tell me what really happened I know you didn't do this all on your own. Who put you up to it?" I could read her like a book. "How-how did you know? I don't think I should say anything." Without her realizing it just yet she confirmed my theory that someone had forced her to do it. "Come on tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to. I just don't want to see you take the blame." And it was true I couldn't stand to see the poor kid this sad about something she didn't want to do. "Promise?" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Pinky promise." I said holding out the smallest finger on my hand and this made her laugh. "See there is that beautiful smile. Now tell me who put you up to this?" Nodding her head she told me right away wanting to get it off her chest. "Brook Martinez. She is blackmailing me and it was one of the things I had to do for her." I couldn't believe it. What Maya was getting blackmailed? This is so messed up. And Brook, Damien's girlfriend? It made sense since he was a hockey prodigy like Cam, but really her? "What Brook is blackmailing you?! Since when?" I asked. "About two weeks." Thinking I asked, "And you didn't tell anyone?" She seemed hesitant to answer but finally did. "Tristan found out on his own, and then I told Owen. He promised to help me but she just won't leave me alone." The tears came back into her eyes. "I had no idea. So she made you do this to me and video tape the practice?" She seemed surprised that I knew about the video too. "Yeah… I didn't know that it took 10 days to break skates in. I thought she was trying to help you or something but I should have realized right then that it was a trick. Again I'm sorry for that and I thought she wanted the tape to watch your techniques or something, not do what she did with it." Waving away her apology I said, "I said it was okay, now stop saying you're sorry Mini Matlin. And I believe you; we will do everything we can to bring that bitch down." A smile crossed her face and I checked my watch to see when the game was starting. "You better get to your seat before the game starts. Don't want to miss anything." Nodding she said, "Yeah you're right. Thanks, you're pretty cool you know. Everyone thinks you're this player but I don't see it, you are just misunderstood." I locked my eyes with her for a moment and smiled. Her eyes said it all. Before leaving she waved and was wiping her tears away when brushing past Cam. He gave me a questioning look but I told him to keep walking. Watching Maya walk back to the stands I turned my attention to the team. I would tell Rookie later that he had to talk to Maya and get her back, he was missing his girl. Anyone could see that. _

_**Author's Note: Good afternoon all. I would have gotten a head start on this chapter it's just that I was up until 1 last night writing chapter 8 and I needed my sleep. But now I will write chapter 10 right after this so it will be a double chapter kind of day. If you ever have any suggestions or ideas that could make this story better don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a pleasure to write, as any other one. Review and get ready for this next chapter. I'm trying to keep you guys guessing on what's going to happen next. Until next time!**_

_**P.S. there it is! Dallas knows that Brook is behind this, it's about time! Now Maya can get the protection she needs from that biatch we all hate so much. **_


	11. Chapter 10: Payback and Outspoken Words

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Chapter 9 was a little more low key and this one is at least for the first half. Hope you are enjoying the story. If you like the length of these chapters let me know, some people are complaining that it's too long so I just want to make everyone happy. You can PM me about that. Thank you for all the feedback it helps me know what you guys like and don't like about the fanfic. Read, review and just enjoy! My other fanfic, Every Rose Has It's Thorn has been on hiatus for a while, for those of you who are reading it, the next update will be tomorrow. And I will try to update this about every 1-2 days. There will also be a sequel to this story, if you guys are interested, let me know in a review or PM. Thanks! (;**_

_Chapter 10_

_Cam's P.O.V._

_Overall, I was happy about our win last night. Dallas was there to support and guide us on the little things we could do to throw the other team off. The one thing that struck me strange was Maya at the game. We had broken up two days ago and she still bothered to show up, why was the burning question. And Dallas seemed to know the answer. Just before the game the other night I had seen them talking for a good ten minutes and he didn't appear the least bit angry at her. That really shocked me. I had to find out what he knew. It was Thursday (thank god) and the day had only begun. My team was hanging around the front steps of Degrassi. Perfect, Dallas was there. "Hey do you have a minute to talk?" Facing in my direction he nodded without saying anything. He eyed the whole team indicating that they could leave. Slowly one by one they left and walked inside the building. "What's up Rookie? How is the star player doing on this fine day?" Chuckling to myself I noticed how he seemed happier ever since his accident, which was strange considering he was fuming about it earlier. "I'm fine. I just want you to tell me something." Looking at me encouragingly he replied, "Sure, anything." Good, he was willing to cooperate. "What was Maya doing at the game last night and what were you two talking about? And why aren't you mad at her? Just a few days ago you were just as pissed as us. What changed?" his kindness turned into a sudden annoyance. "Geez, what's with the 20 questions Cam?" Sighing in frustration I replayed the memory in my head over and over again. They were definitely talking about something serious and I felt like I was the only one who didn't know about it. "You said I could ask you anything. Now tell me what you know." He looked anywhere but my eyes. "Come on Rookie it was nothing. She apologized for what she did. The rest is staying between the two of us." So there was more? I knew it! "What?" I all but hollered. "Tell me Dallas!" Shaking his head he said, "Sorry, my lips are sealed." He yelled over his shoulder since he had begun walking away. "Dallas get back here! We are not done talking about this!" He kept walking on his crutches. "Yes we are! Bye Cam." Dallas said disappearing down the hallway. Well that was a big fat waste of time. I told myself, slumping down on the stairs in aggravation. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Smiling to myself I looked through the pictures on my phone from the previous night. Tristan, Tori, Zig and I had a fun night. We went out to celebrate the victory afterwards and took a million pictures of all the nights' events. When I got to the particular picture of Tristan and I making funny faces I started laughing at the memory. We were toppled on top of each other on the way out of the rink and couldn't stop laughing about the fact that Luke Baker had slipped on the ice just as he was about to take what could have been the biggest shot of his life, and Owen took the chance instead and scored the winning goal. He was fuming which made it all the funnier. Everyone was patting Owen on the back for doing a good job, and I could tell that Tristan was proud of his big brother, although he would never admit that out loud. Looking up from my phone I scanned the parking lot for Tori but she was nowhere in sight. Instead my eyes settled on Dallas… who was talking to Cam? Oh god, please don't let him be telling Campbell about our conversation last night. I tried going a little closer so I could pick up what they were saying, but didn't want to get too close at the risk of them seeing me. I was only standing there for a few seconds when I was interrupted by Tori. "Hey Maya. Who are we spying on?" She asked peering over my shoulder hoping to get a better look. "No one." I said quickly turning around se she couldn't see who I was watching. "Whatever you say. Come on we better get going if we don't want to be late." She said. Agreeing with her we ran into the halls and went to our lockers. "Hey I'll meet up with you in class." Nodding she went off to her own locker while I went to mine. I was glad that she didn't bring up the conversation we had yesterday. I left her in the hall and felt bad for walking away just like that. When all of this was over I would tell her, it surely couldn't go on forever. "Hey Blondie." I heard the hoarse voice say when I was getting my books, causing me to flinch. "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that! What do you want?" Waiting for me to finish I threw in my books from last night and shut my locker. "I need you to do something for me today." I couldn't believe her… she wanted me to do more things for her. "No way! Not after you basically turned me in for doing what you wanted last time. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she laughed. "You are going to do what I say when I say. It's either that or your boyfriend may get hurt…" She trailed off and snickered at the look of horror on my face. "What are you doing to do to him!" I said in a higher tone of voice. "Oh I don't know… he might have an accident like Dallas, but worse." That did it for me. I lunged at her and punched her square in the nose. "Stop it you bitch! Don't you DARE touch Cam; he has nothing to do with this. You are just an insecure little whore that has nothing better to do with her life than torment a freshman who has never done anything to her before. If you know what's good for you then I suggest you just go and leave me the hell alone!" The look on her face was filled with a mix of shock and pure hatred. "Why you little… how could you even say that to me?! You are so going to pay for this!" She said angrily walking away. Crossing my arms over my chest I stared as she walked away in satisfaction. "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind me nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. Turning around I saw most of the hockey team standing behind me. They had approving looks on their faces and most were laughing at the scene that had just unraveled in front of them. "Wow… that was amazing." Said Owen as he walked past me giving me a fist bump. "Thanks." I said as the rest of the team walked by and told me how great it was finally watching someone stand up to Brook. "Who knew you had it in you Mini Matlin?" Dallas asked as he passed by on his crutches. "Eh, she deserved what was coming to her." Agreeing he said, "Yeah for a long time too. Maybe now she will leave you alone now." At his statement I smiled and thought maybe he was right. But knowing Brook that was not the case. I walked to class not noticing her standing behind the double doors still holding her bleeding nose with a paper towel. _

_During Lunch Time…_

_I was walking out of my fifth period class when someone grabbed a hold of my hand and snatched me from the rest of the sea of people. "You are coming with me." A furious Brook exclaimed. "Let go of me!" I screamed and she kept at it, making sure to tighten her grip on me. "No, you disobeyed me and now you have to face the consequences to your actions." I laughed at her. "What are you, my mother? Because you sound exactly like her right now." She came to a halt and turned around to face me, leading me to crash into her. "I'm serious. This is no laughing matter. Now let's go before we are seen." I groaned. "But it's lunch time! Can't we do this-" Cutting me off she said, "No. Just come on." She was really starting to bug me. But I couldn't help but laugh at the gigantic cast on her nose. Dragging me further down the hallway she said, "You are going to be sorry for making a fool out of me like that." And now I was scared. Her tone had changed to one of sheer anger and her once amused expression had long since left her face. I knew in that moment she meant business. "Okay fine, I'm sorry, I admit I went a little over board back there. But you do have to own up to the fact that it was your fault." I did not feel sorry one bit. If saying that would help me get closer to her good side then so be it. "Oh shut up I know you don't mean a word of what you just said. And it's too late for apologies anyway." Great, she was really pissed, I thought she would get over it, but by the looks of it she had gone off the deep end. "Sheesh, someone is annoyed." She picked an empty classroom and led me in there. Once closing the door she grabbed me by the collar. "Now you listen to me, I tell you what to do and you don't talk back to me. Got it?" She asked in a low whisper that scared the living day lights out of me. Nodding she said, "Good." And let go of me while walking around the desks. "What are we doing in here?" Brook shook her head at me. "You know what I want from you." I stood my ground by the door until she patted a seat next to her. "Sit." A little unsure I slowly made my way towards her. She crossed her legs and patiently waited, which was kind of scary. Her fiery eyes glistened in the light. I was about two feet away when she huffed in annoyance from the slow pace I was taking. "Oh my god just get your ass over here." But I refused. She jumped off of the desk and came over to me, her face only a few mere inches from mine. "Who did you tell!?" She yelled. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to avoid the question. "Oh don't you play stupid with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Okay she caught me. "YOU BETTER HAVE NOT TOLD ANYBODY!" she hollered at me, looking dead serious. "I- I may have told somebody…" My voice trailing off into a whisper. "Why would you do that when I told you nobody better find out about this!" after a short silence she kept talking. "WHO DID YOU TELL?" I shook my head indicating that I was not going to say anything. "I swear to god Maya, if you don't tell me who you told right now I'll-" Not even wanting her to finish that sentence I said, "Okay okay. I didn't exactly tell this first person. He found out because he was listening to our conversation the first time we ever talked. It was Tristan and he told Owen." She watched me closely like a hawk, it was rather creepy. "Is that everyone?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah." Looking at the floor I held my tongue not daring to say Dallas's name. I would be in even bigger trouble if the captain of the hockey team found out. But I think she could tell I wasn't telling the truth, yet she left it alone. Boy would I like to knock some sense into that girl. And even with the cast on her nose she still looked scary. "You better not let anyone else find out. And you should know the or else part by now. But Maya, don't think I'm not serious. I can make anything I want look like an accident, so if I were you I would watch yourself." Her voice had gone down to a whisper again. "I promise no one else will find out." Now that would be a challenge. "Good, now you better keep that promise. We don't want bad things happening here at Degrassi." She was towering over me by the end of her sentence. "Can we just get to the part where you tell me what I need to do?" She happily agreed. "Yeah I need to get going. Umm… two things again. Real simple if you don't mess it up this time." I glared at her and she mirrored the same look. "First I want you to go in Simpson's office and take back the CD he has, and then I want you to go back to the hockey team's locker room right after school and into Campbell's locker. Take his hockey stick and bring it to me. All by 2:45." My jaw dropped. "Are you crazy I'm doing no such thing!" I could see she was starting to get tired of my protests. "Okay Maya, if you don't want to do it then you don't have to. I'll just have someone else do it and you will suffer the outcome." I moaned at her threats. "You know you can't keep doing this to me." She was glad that I was cooperating. "Oh shut up! And do as you are told for once. The correct way this time." As she was walking away I muttered under my breath, "And this is why you don't have any friends." Brook turned back around and looked at me. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing." I looked down not expecting her to come back over to me. And then it happened, all so fast that I couldn't even register what was going on until after it happened. All I did was scream in pain and grabbed my eye the next moment. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST PUNCHED ME!" I yelled in pain. "That is what you get for punching me in the nose. Doesn't feel so good does it?" I backed away into a corner and slowly slid down the wall still holding my right eye. She stepped closer to me but I whimpered in fear. She laughed at me and said, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING OWEN OR TRISTAN OR ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS!" I nodded in fear and the tears came pouring down my face like a water fountain. Brook took pleasure in this and laughed right in my face. "Go away!" I said. "Think you learned your lesson? I hope so. As much fun as it was punching you, I doubt you learned from your mistakes just yet. See you after school." Her figure started fading out of the door. I stood up the instant she left and picked up the first thing I saw and threw it across the room, crashing into the wall. Picking up my stuff I ran into the bathroom and peered in the mirror at my throbbing black eye. God did it hurt. I couldn't stop my crying. Getting a hold of the sink I gripped it on both sides to steady myself. But it wasn't working I had began hyperventilating, and that only happened when I was in a really bad place. And right now I was at my breaking point. Reaching into my backpack I pulled out a piece of glass in a side pocket. It was kept there for times like these. Rolling up my sleeves I ripped the gauze right off and glided the glass deep into my skin without any hesitation or regrets. Once the blood was flowing down my hands it dripped onto the floor, but I didn't care. I took my stuff and surely enough a trail of blood was left behind me even down the hallway until I disappeared into the nurse's office for some paper towels. The person that had been watching me through the stall came out of their hiding place and looked at the floor in horror. They had seen everything, from my black eye to the blood on the floor. Of course I hadn't seen them. It was Cam watching me. I had gone into the boy's bathroom without looking at the sign outside the door, and it wouldn't faze me soon either, since I was such a mess. _

_**Author's Note: Sorry if this was shorter then I intended it to be. I have barely gotten any sleep these past three days but felt like I had to update for you guys just because you are that awesome. Tomorrow I promise I will do a double chapter. And this week I have a long weekend, both Thursday and Friday off so that means a lot of writing. (; I'm hoping to at least 6 or 7 chapters in before Monday. So this is like a bonus haha. Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be a good one. Read on! (: Don't forget to review.**_

_**P.S. If you want more details on the squeal be sure to message me. **_


	12. Chapter 11: Figuring Things Out

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers. The ending for the last chapter was pretty um… intense you could say. And if you haven't noticed this story has a sad tone to it a lot of the times, if you don't like that kind of writing then I suggest you stop reading this because it's going to be like that for a while. But if you love it just as much as I do then you will keep reading and of course reviewing, which you should do for me please and thank you! (: Everyone is being so wonderful in their reviews and I appreciate it, it means the world to me. This may or may not be the last update of the night. If I have time I will write and post another chapter after this one. Keep reading! **_

_Chapter 11_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I walked up to Tristan with a grim face. All the color had drained from my pale face long ago. "Hey." I said in a short voice that was no louder than a whisper. "Hey May- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!?" He was alone at his locker and was looking at me wide eyed. Reaching with his hand he gently touched my eye that was still throbbing. "Tristan, what are you doing? Don't touch my eye, it hurts." I said covering it so that it wouldn't come in contact with anyone else's hand. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how bad it was. Who gave you this?" I was dying to say Brook's name but she made it clear that if I told anyone she would literally kill me. "Nobody, I tripped over my cello in band practice." Lying right through my teeth I looked down at the ground to avoid any eye contact with him. "Uh huh… didn't you have practice this morning though? It wasn't there before lunch…?" He asked rather unsure. "No I did. I went back to practice during lunch. I have an audition coming up in a few weeks." Another lie; the part about the audition was true, I just didn't practice then. Not being able to even tell him was becoming unbearable. I was lost in thought and didn't pay much attention to what he was babbling about. "So do you want to go with us?" Looking at me expectantly I gave him a confused look. "Sorry what did you say? I was zoned out." Tristan eyed me suspiciously. "M, are you sure someone didn't do this to you? Because you are so out of it right now." I tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I'm positive. You would be the first to know if something like that happened." Letting it go for now he said, "Okay. But anyway would you want to go with me and Tori to the movies tomorrow? We have to go see Save Haven!" Nodding I said, "Yeah I've been dying to see that. I'll have to double check with Katie but I think I can go." Pleased with my response he said, "Fabulous. I will be over later to help you pick out something to wear." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. "Okay sounds good. How about 4 o'clock?" Scanning his mind for a minute he finally replied with, "That's a good time for me. I'm so excited for this!" and it was all he had been talking about for weeks. Of course I was excited as well to finally get away from school, Brook, and everything else. "I saw what you did in the bathroom." Looking past my shoulder I saw Luke Baker had whispered this into my ear and he met his gaze with me for a brief moment before he kept walking down the hallway. "What was that about?" Tristan asked. _

_Tristan's P.O.V._

"_I don't know, just forget him. What were you saying before?" Maya told me. But I couldn't forget it. Luke Baker wouldn't just walk up to her and whisper something in her ear for no reason. Although I didn't hear every word he said I could still make out a few of them. It was just weird. And Maya's story about getting the black eye was not adding up either. I knew she was lying and protecting someone. Brook. Who else? If I were in her position I would be scared too. But seeing as she was not ready to talk about it I let it go for the time being and decided I would ask her in a more private place. When I went to her house that would be the perfect time to get some information out of her about what was going on. I would think about it more in depth if she weren't standing in front of me. Not wanting to get too caught in my thoughts I went back to our conversation. "Oh yeah, about the movies; Owen said he could give us a ride there. So be ready around 7 tomorrow." I really was happy that it would be the weekend. After a long week of tests and homework I needed a break from everything. And clearly Maya needed one too. "Sure. Do you guys want to sleepover after? My parents wouldn't mind it." Perfect. More opportunities to get the truth out of her, "I would love to. I'll ask Tori in math and let you know." Checking her watch Maya became fidgety. "Listen Tris, I would love to stay and talk but I have to go." She was cutting our conversation short. Barely having any time to reply I said, "But Maya-" Waving away my protest she began her walk down the hallway. "See you later Tris." There was still 10 minutes before class. Where in the world was she going? Leaning back against the lockers I sighed. Something is clearly up with her. Suddenly I got an idea in my head. Sure it would be risky, but well worth it. I made my way over to the sophomore lockers. Looking around for the one person I needed to talk to I finally found him hanging around with some of his team mates, including Owen. Walking up to them I said, "Nice win last night guys." In the last few weeks, the team had become friendlier with me. "Thanks Tris." They all echoed and I said to Campbell, "Do you think you have a minute to talk." Nodding his head we walked away from the others into a quieter corner. "Hey." Campbell said. Getting straight to the point I said, "Do you know what is going on with Maya? She hasn't been herself all day and I'm getting worried." And it was true, my patience was running low, I needed answers. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_When Tristan approached me I knew something was off. He never came to talk to me, and now after Maya and I broke up… it was weird. Sure we were friends, but by the look on his face I knew he meant business. "Hey." I said but didn't even get that back from him. "Do you know what is going on with Maya?" it could honestly go both ways. Yes because I saw her in the bathroom during lunch. She had come in crying and a black eye too. Her lips were quivering and she took out a piece of glass she had in her backpack and cut herself. I watched back in horror but was frozen in my tracks. My feet were glued to the floor. This was like my dreams but much worse because it was reality. I watched helplessly when I could have actually done something this time, but no I was too chicken to say anything. 'How could you be so stupid Cam?! Who cares if you are broken up, you still should have helped her!' the words echoed in my mind. "Campbell?" Tristan asked questioningly trying to get my attention. "Oh sorry. Um what did you say?" I mentally face palmed myself for being such an idiot. "Man everyone seems to be zoning out today. Anyway, I was asking if you knew what was going on with Maya, I'm getting worried Campbell. And I know you two are broken up and all, but she needs you." his words really got to me. "I saw her cut in the bathroom today." I blurted out. The words came out before I could even register what I was saying to him. "What? You didn't tell me before?" Tristan hit my arm. Rubbing it I said, "Well, I just saw it happen during lunch. Not much time to tell you." I said. "Yeah I suppose you're right." Then I watched as his eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god how was I so stupid? That's what Luke meant earlier!" Luke? As in Baker…? "Luke Baker, what does he have to do with anything?" Not even bothering to answer my question Tristan began racing down the hallway. "I'll tell you later. I have to go right now, it's important." Bewildered I tried calling him back over here. "But Tristan you still haven't told me anything!" I ran after him only to be lost in the sea of students. Crap. I was so close to finding out something. I would directly go to Maya about this but she was avoiding me at all costs and I couldn't blame her. Still I was going to get my answers and soon. I had waited long enough for them anyway. Finally giving up on my search I went to class even if I was 7 minutes early. _

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_It all made sense to me know. Luke Baker must know some of the answers I'm looking for. He might be able to tell me what is going on. Even if it's a snippet of information it would help. Although I felt bad for leaving Cam behind confused in the dust like that I kept going. He could wait until after school. Maybe I could actually have some answers for him. But really, he and Maya shouldn't have broken up; she needs him, big time. I ran past at least 200 people in the hallway until I spotted a hockey jacket. Bright red and black about to walk into Purino's history class. "Luke, Luke!" I yelled over the loud voices but it was no use he didn't hear me. Picking up the pace I managed to grab a hold of his arm right before he entered the classroom. "Luke, wait a minute." I said out of breath. He turned over to look at me and soon recognized who I was. "Breath kid, breath. What do you need?" once I caught my breath enough I said, "What you said earlier to Maya in the hallway… what were you talking about?" Racking his brains for the memory he finally said, "Oh that. I saw Maya running out of the guy's bathroom. She was crying and had blood running down her wrists. She left a trail of blood down the hall. I was worried about her so I was going to talk to her but you were there so I thought I might do it later." His words hit me like a brick. So Maya cut herself today, again. After Tori and I saw her yesterday morning taking glass out of her wrist. I thought it was a onetime thing. At a loss for words I muttered a simple, "Thanks." As I was about to walk away Luke called me back. "There was one more thing. The night of the party I saw her in the bathroom as she was cutting herself. The girl had glass in one hand and looked like she had passed out. I think she needs help, and you should help her Tristan." Nodding my head I was willing to do anything at this point. "Yeah sure. As long as she gets back to the old Maya we all know and love. Could you talk to her for me after this period?" Nodding he said, "I was going to do that anyway. And the other night she was at the game and was talking to Dallas. It seemed pretty serious; you might want to ask her about that too." At this bit of information I thanked Luke once more and said good-bye, making my way to class. Counting down the minutes until 4. Then I could go to Maya's and ask her about it all. Thank you Luke I said to myself. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I dreaded the task at hand. Still it had to be done. I would go ahead and do one of them before last period and do the other after my final class of the day. Finally deciding on the easier one I went into the hockey team's locker room and found Campbell's locker. Rummaging through it I found his stick in the back, in a protected case. It was in perfect condition and I stood there for a good two minutes admiring it. "Focus Maya." I said aloud to myself and quickly ran out of there. This time I made sure to avoid the video cameras by wearing a ski mask. Surely they couldn't recognize me now so I couldn't get blamed for it. And Brook wouldn't have the proof either. The question was now where to put it until the very end of the day without it being noticed. Suddenly the idea popped into my head and I bolted out of the deserted room. Once I got my cello case from the top shelf of instruments I opened it and placed the hockey stick in there. Okay that's a safe place for it. Putting it back on the shelf I checked my watch and ran to my class that was right across the hall. Sighing in relief I saw that I had 3 minutes to spare. The hour passed by and I was the first one out of the room after receiving the homework. My next task was a go. It would be trickier but safer after school. I had planned it out all day. Mr. Simpson leaves his office to get coffee at the Dot around 2:15. He would be gone for at least half an hour which was enough time to get the CD back. The rest of the staff in the office were gone by 2. So it was perfect. Securely placing the ski mask over my face I found the keys to his office sitting on a little tree where the teachers placed their extra room keys. Grabbing the right ones I got right to work and soon found my way in the spacious office. This was almost too easy. The CD was sitting in the corner of the room on a pile of files. I snatched it and ran out of there before getting caught. Locking the door I carefully placed the keys in their place and slipped the disk into my pocket. How was I so good at this? It horrified me. Back at my locker the mask was off and I was getting ready to go home. I had skipped my detention that day to get the things to Brook. All of a sudden Luke Baker was standing next to me. "Hey Matlin." He said. "Hi… how can I help you?" I asked unsure of what he wanted. "Listen I'm worried about you. I saw you run out of that bathroom as fast as lightning. You left a trail of blood behind you. And I think you need some help." His words rattled me. "You are serious?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes. Cutting is not the way to solve your problems. Here is a card to a therapist. You should go see her; she could really help you open your eyes." Placing the little business card in my hands he looked at me. I met his gaze. "Thanks. I'll think about it." And I really was. What if she could help me? Maybe seeing a shrink wasn't such a bad idea. "And about the party the other night, your friend Tristan was asking me about it. He is concerned about you, and he really cares. You should talk to him and tell him what's going on." What? Tristan went and talked to Luke? It was rather sweet of him, it showed he really cared. "Really, what did he say?" Taking a minute to recollect his memories he said, "Basically he asked if I knew anything. And I told him about the party and what I saw today." I sighed in relief that he didn't find out about anything else, like the stuff I was doing for Brook. "Thank you again so much for the card. I will go see her next week." He waved away my thanks. "Sure. If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here." He said as he walked down the hall. "I'll keep that in mind." I said as I too began walking in the opposite direction towards the band room. I brought the case with me outside and found Brook waiting by the door. It was 2:35. Ten minutes early. "There you are. Wow early too, we are making progress here. If you keep this up then we won't have little incidents like today." She said as she looked at my throbbing eye. I looked at her broken nose and didn't say anything really. Once the disk in hand she asked, "Where is Cam's hockey stick? Don't tell me you forgot it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist." I said causing her to give me the weirdest face ever. On my knees I opened the case and handed it to her. "Good work. You will be rewarded tomorrow." Whatever that meant, I really didn't want to know. "Can I go?" Nodding she said, "Go. Bye." As I walked across I saw Damien pull up to the front of the school. Before Brook got in or took notice he winked at me and I just walked faster. When I got home Katie got off the couch. "Hey Maya. Let's talk." Questioningly I said, "About what?" setting my stuff down I grabbed a snack from the fridge and sat down on a stool. "You know… you're cutting." I looked up at her. "What?" I said with a mouthful of food. "Well I saw it the night of the party. What happened… are you depressed or something? Do I have to call mom and dad and tell them to come home tonight?" Shaking my head in disbelief I said, "No I'm not depressed! What kind of question is that? No don't call mom and dad that would be stupid. Don't tell them about this please." She didn't seem pleased with me. "I have to, this is dangerous." If she would stoop that low then so would I. "Fine two can play at this game. If you tell about this then I will tell about the party you threw with beer and everything." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay you win. But if I catch you ever again with so much as a drop of blood or a scratch anywhere on your arms I will tell mom and dad." Mocking her I said, "Same goes for you. I will tell mom and dad how you slept over Jake's all those times you said you were staying at Marisol's." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ohhh I'm so scared." Her sarcastic tone was beginning to annoy me. I couldn't wait to leave the room. "Shut up Katie!" I yelled and took my things and began walking to my room. "MAYA WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Katie screeched at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Whatever!" I yelled in reply as I put my stuff aside and jumped on my bed making sure to turn up the music as loud as it could go. I stayed in that position until 4 o'clock, the time Tristan was supposed to come over. I was so done with her, Brook, and school in general for the week. I had the movies to look forward to. Maybe a night out would be good for me?_

_**Author's Note: Hello hello. I'm getting so much positive feedback for this story. I will definitely be writing this entire weekend. By Monday I should be up to 20 chapters, so the story will really be progressing. And don't worry; there will be a sequel to this story. I have most of the details worked out. If you want a short summary/preview PM me and I will gladly give you a little info on that. I have actually started writing the story itself but won't post anything just yet. This is my favorite story by far. Thank you guys for being so amazing. Goodnight! (: **_

_**P.S. Some of you were wondering how I spelled Brook's name. In some chapters I spelled it Brooke but it doesn't matter either one is correct.**_


	13. Chapter 12: A Taste of Your Own Medicine

_**Author's Note: Hello readers, did you miss me? Well I took a few days off to plan the upcoming chapters and worked on some other fanfics that I have yet to post! (; keep your eyes peeled for those. I'm writing at least 3 other one-shots and started writing the sequel to this story. What were your thoughts on Friday's episode of Zombie Part 1? I wrote a one-shot on that but didn't get a chance to post it until today so be sure to check that out for me. If you want a sneak peak of the next chapter PM me because I will be posting that tonight as well. Hope you all had a great Easter, I got so much chocolate and candy from mine. Well here it is. Read, review and enjoy! Thanks. (:**_

_Chapter 12_

_Tristan's P.O.V._

_It was finally Friday and my alarm clock woke me with a start. I fell off my bed at the sudden noise and lazily stretched, still wrapped up in my blankets. A knock came from my door and Owen poked his head in. "Tris wake up… wait what are you doing on the floor?" he gave me a questioning look. "I fell of my bed when the alarm went up. But I'm wide awake so you can go." Waving my arm at him he went to close the door but stepped back inside for a second. "You're really weird sometimes." Cracking a smile he started laughing and left me alone in my room to think. Things at Maya's had not gone as well as I hoped they would. She practically didn't talk about anything else other than what we planned to do tonight. Sure if was fun just talking, hanging out, and planning what we would wear, there was just something not sitting well in my stomach about her black eye. I knew something about it did not add up and I thought my hardest about what it could be but didn't ring any bells. It wasn't until I was in the shower that I realized something. Maya had said she was in the band room for practice and tripped over her cello when she got her black eye but there was no way that could have happened. She was banned from all extracurricular activities and that would mean to band practice too… so she had to have gotten her black eye another way. That was all I could think about for the rest of the time I was home and until I got to school. The plans for tonight were long forgotten, I was focused on finding Maya. Where could she be? And that was when my question was answered. "Maya Matlin, please come to the principal's office." I ran to the office as fast as I could. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

"_Maya come on wake up!" my sister yelled from the other end of the hallway. "I know I'm up already!" I shouted back and winced in pain. I was trying to cover my black eye with some foundation but even the lightest brush hurt like hell. "OUCH!" the make-up had gotten into my eye and I threw the container onto my vanity table. "I give up!" I yelled and threw on a pair of sun glasses. My contacts were in my eyes so it wouldn't look that strange. Without even eating breakfast I went straight to the car and into the school. The moment I walked in I heard my name being called on the announcements again. I was getting called to the principal's twice in one week? Oh this could never be good. I told myself as I ran out of the hall and into the main office. My backpack kept slipping off my shoulder and I came to an abrupt halt in front of the office door and got my breathing under control. Trying to look my absolute best I finally stepped in after a minute. Walking towards Mr. Simpson's office I knocked on the door and patiently waited for him to answer. There was no reply and I poked my head inside but he wasn't there. I decided to take a seat across his desk and wait for him to come in. Pulling my phone out I started playing with it for the next few minutes until someone cleared their throat. I lifted my eyes from the screen of my phone to the person standing in front of me. Mr. Simpson had come in and sat down, I shut of my phone and but it into my pocket. "You called me in here right sir?" I asked rather scared of what he might say/do, remembering how our last little meeting went just days ago. "Yes that is right Miss Matlin. This won't take long I promise." Nodding my head I leaned back in my seat and waited for him to start yelling at me. My eyes were closed and when he spoke with a soft voice I sat up straighter in my seat and looked directly at him. His eyes looked pleadingly at my own. Well this was something new. "Maya I noticed that you skipped yesterday's detention. Is that correct?" I hadn't even thought that he would find out about it. But then again he would know everything since he kept track of everyone's attendance at detention in their files. "I'm sorry to say that I did." He shook his head. "Was there any good reason? I hope there was." Surely he had heard millions of excuses by now and wouldn't want to hear it. But mine was definitely one that you would not hear every day. "My sister Katie, she had a meeting with one of the colleges she applied to the other day at that time and I had to go with her. My parents are out of town and she promised them she would keep an eye on me." He rubbed his chin thinking. "If I asked her would she tell me the same thing?" oh boy my story was already being doubted. "Yeah she would. I'm sure of it." I smiled sweetly at him mustering the most convincing fake smile I could at the time. "Alright, I'll look into that later. But I don't want to see you skip any more unless it's an emergency." I didn't have anything to say so I just nodded my head. Just as I was about to pick up my stuff to leave he spoke up again. "Uh Miss Matlin? There is one more thing I would like to address with you before you go. And I think that you would like to hear this. I have heard from the school board." Wow that was fast. Usually it took them weeks to battle on the case presented in front of them. Guess they didn't have much to say about me? That could either be a really good thing or a very bad thing. Better listen to what Simpson would say my fate was. "Already?" I asked in surprise. "Believe it or not, yes. They never crack a case that quick… well anyway they reviewed your file. Most of them agreed with my punishment of one month of detention and no extracurricular activities for that time period. But 2 people said that I should expel you." His pacing around the room had died down and he looked at me with sympathy, something I had never seen him do. It appalled me. "Expel me?!" I squeaked out. "Yes well I fought that stance and they said they would leave it up to me now. And I have decided to give you another chance to prove yourself. You are a bright talented student and it would be a shame to see you leave Degrassi." Those words coming from him were a shock. He had clearly calmed down since Tuesday. "Thank you so much!" I said. "Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves here. If I so much as catch you skipping detention again or getting into any other trouble for the rest of the time you have to serve your punishment you will be expelled straight away. And I would not want to see that happen. Do you think you can handle staying out of trouble for the next three weeks?" the smile on my face grew at his words. I would prove him and everyone wrong. I could do this and would for sure stay out of trouble. "Absolutely sir, I will not disappoint you this time. No more skipping detention, I promise." He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Good." I shook his hand and almost reached the door when he asked me one more question. "Maya why are you wearing sunglasses inside? That's a bit peculiar, take them off please, it's… strange. You have glasses don't you?" I cringed at that. Crap… he would see my eye. Well I had to do what I was told. "I do have glasses sir but I'm wearing my contacts." As I slid them off my face he gasped in shock. "What happened to your eye?" I stepped further into the office and said, "When I was getting my cello to bring home from the band room the other day I tripped over the case and got this black eye." He stepped closer to examine it. "Oohhh that looks bad. I suggest you go to the nurse Miss Matlin. And don't forget our little agreement." Reassuring him I wouldn't I sent Katie a text to cover for me with Simpson and I would explain later. She responded with a question mark but agreed. At least that was over with. I decided to take Mr. Simpson's advice and go to the nurse. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_This was really frustrating, not knowing anything and the extra pressure put on me to do well in hockey since our captain was the second best player and the team relied on me even more. I was called to the office that morning but even before that heard Maya's name called. Don't tell me she did something else? I told myself but shook that thought away. Needing to have at least some faith in her. Sitting in the waiting area I pulled out homework from my first class and began doing that. It wasn't for another ten minutes that I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see Maya walking out of the office holding her eye which had gotten worse if that's even possible. The bruise had darkened and it began swelling around her eyelid. But she still looked beautiful to me. She didn't see me and kept walking in the direction of the nurse's office. "Campbell please come in." Mr. Simpson yelled from across the office. This better be worth my time. Missing class really was a pain. "Hello Mr. Simpson." I said and cringed when I heard the door slam behind me. "Glad you're here we need to talk." This was a little uncomfortable. The Mr. Simpson I was used to never slammed doors or raised his voice. "What do we need to talk about?" I asked rather nervous. "Oh you know about what. Now confess what you did." I stared back at him blankly. "What are you talking about sir? I'm so confused right now." He shook his head I still not having a clue why. "Let's refresh your memory then." And now he was just scaring me. He reached over on the ground and pulled out a hockey stick. "A hockey stick?" I asked nonchalantly. "Look closer." He said and I did as told. Once examining it I noticed that there were dents and scratches all over it. Scanning it one more time something caught my attention this time. Wait is that- really? "Is that mine?!" I practically yell out. Nodding he said, "It most certainly is. What do you have to say for yourself?" anger bubbled up inside me. My hockey stick was ruined. "I think that whoever ruined my hockey stick should get in trouble, and pay for the damages. Is that why you called me in here?" my arms now crossed over my chest. "No Mr. Saunders. No one but you did this." What in the world was he talking about? Why would I ruin my own stick like that then accuse someone? This made no sense! "What do you mean? I didn't do this!" Mr. Simpson was angry at my tone but I didn't care. He didn't have a right to blame me. "Just be out with it already! Admit that you took your hockey stick and smashed the trophy case by the cafeteria sometime after practice yesterday." I did no such thing. Where was he getting this? "I did not do that. I never would sir I can promise you that." He shook his head not seeming to believe me. "There was footage of someone with an ice hounds jacket and your stick doing it. The only person missing from practice at the time was you. No one else could have done it sense only your team has those jackets Mr. Saunders. And I don't appreciate you lying to my face." This was getting out of control and beyond intense. I tried keeping a straight face not wanting to show anger. Maybe I could reason with him? He seemed like a fair enough man. "I promise I didn't do it." He rose from his chair and walked around. "Sorry, this is a closed case. You are to be suspended from school for a week, in affect starting Monday. Enjoy your last day for the week. Your work will be sent to your house. I expected more from you, you should not have gotten this angry over nationals. Blame Miss Matlin for this." The weird thing is I didn't anymore. I blamed myself for not paying enough attention to her. My last attempt better work. "I didn't do it and I don't think Maya did it on purpose. Just let her off the hook. Please sir, I don't think this is fair. I didn't do it!" Simpson of course ignored my plea. "I'm sorry it just doesn't work that way. I have to punish you. Now please get to class. Remember what I said, and no hockey practice or games next week either. I will let the team know about this." This was so unfair. And now I knew how Maya felt! Maybe I should go talk to her._

_Maya's P.O.V._

_The nurse had given me one of two things. An icepack to help the swelling and get ready for this… a freaking eye patch! I would look so stupid, like a pirate in a sense. There was no way I was wearing that thing. I was supposed to be taking away attention not attracting it with this passive black thing over my eye. There were so many things wrong with that. Gathering my things I put the ice pack over my eye and sighed in relief at the instant feel of cold ice to my swelling eye. I heard yelling when I was passing the principal's office. Now I know it's not good to ease drop but I felt I could this one time. Later I would scold myself for it. I knew Cam was in there since his name had been called just as I was coming out of the office. Boy did Simpson sound mad. The tables were turned now. I could only make out a few words and stayed in my spot for one for minute before walking away. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. I really wanted it to end so I could just relax and go to the movies with my friends. The only thing that did happen was Cam actually tried talking to me but I lost him in the sea of students. Guess we will never know what he wanted. _

_**Author's Note: Greetings fellow readers. No Brook in this chapter, yay! Haha. This was a lot of fun to write… drama is like the main thing happening if you haven't really noticed haha. This is the end of the school day for them and chapter 13 will be still the same day (Friday) just at the movies. Some things will happen there and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the next one coming up which I will start writing right now. Leave me a review, it's always a pleasure to hear from you guys and know your thoughts. Like I have said many times before, if you have any ideas or suggestions for any stories or one-shots let me know. For those of you who watch other shows I would love to write things for others shows, I'm in so many fandoms. Until next time! (;**_

_**P.S. Sorry this was short I was having a little bit of writer's block. **_


	14. Chapter 13: Puck Bunnies

_**Author's Note: Hello readers. My computer is broken and I am writing this from my phone so I am sorry if the font or size looks weird I cannot really tell but I wanted to update for you guys so here I am. Just a little recap from the last chapter. Cam and Maya were both at the principal's office, but for different reasons. If you were confused on who smashed the trophy case it was Brook... that is why she asked for Cam's hockey stick from Maya. This chapter is still the same day as the school day. (Friday) And it focuses on the movies. There will be a little run in *hint hint* ;) Other than that it's pretty low key not too much drama. Read, review, and enjoy! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns be sure to PM me. Requests are always taken. Read away! :)**_

_Chapter 13_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_. __After detention I rushed home and was glad that the day was over. My homework was sitting in my lap and papers were scattered all over the coffee table. If it wasn't for my plans that night I would be asleep in bed by now. The tip of my pencil was being tapped against the paper and I tried concentrating but it was no use. All that was on my mind was Cam and why he was in the office. After a few more minutes of silence the front door was being opened. The jangle of keys could be heard but I didn't bother looking up from my spot just yet. "There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." It was Katie. Finally meeting her eyes I spoke up. "Here I am. Doing homework." I said going back to my work and not paying much attention to my sister who began tapping her foot. "Can I help you?" I questioningly asked as she placed her arms on her hips. "Yes actually. You could start by telling me why you were called to the office this morning." Oh not this again. It was enough talking about it once with Simpson. Now Katie too? Sheesh. "Can't you leave me alone? I'm clearly busy doing homework." Going back to what I was doing she snatched my folder and put it on the table. "Hey! Give it back." She put her hands on it to prevent me from getting it. "No. We have to talk, like now." I stood up and waved my hands in the air. "Alright let's talk. Don't waste my time." She proceeded with what she was going to say. "I'm just trying to look out for you. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Shaking my head I said, "No. It was because I got detention for something stupid and forgot to go to it is all. Mr. Simpson just wanted to ask why I wasn't there and I went to it today after school. Not a big deal." Katie blankly looked at me. "Oh." was a she said. "So that is why you texted me, to cover for you?" Not sounding totally convinced I just kept with my story. "Yeah. He wouldn't accept I forgot as a reason. Sorry I just panicked. Did he call you up about it?" Her eyes wandered around the room for a while before she answered. "Uh yeah. I stuck to your story but you owe me big time!" I was willing to do anything to get her to stay quiet. "Okay okay. We can figure that out later." But I could tell she wasn't done just yet. "Maya I know you are hiding something." And there she goes. "No I'm not." I said. Was it really that obvious? "I know you're scared and it's okay. You know you can tell me anything." Sighing I didn't say anything to her that would arouse her suspicions further. "Like I already told you, I have nothing to hide." And that was when she cracked. "STOP LYING! TO YOURSELF AND ME MAYA." Wow I did not know how to react. The words came out of my mouth before I could think. "I HATE it when you nose around in my damn business. Just stay away from me!" I yelled with the same amount of anger. I ran up the stairs with my things, Katie following close behind. We turned towards each other and we glared without saying anything. Soon I spoke up and said, "I hate you right now!" In that moment my parents walked in through the front door and yelled "We're home!" But we ignored them. "Back at ya SIS." Katie emphasized on the word sister. We went to our rooms and slammed the doors leaving our bewildered parents in the hallway._

_Tristan's P.O.V. _

_. Since I was disappointed from learning nothing about what was going on with Maya I decided that this was my second chance. On the way there I would ask her. Maybe she would crack? I could only hope. Nonetheless I hurried in finishing my homework and packed my things for the sleepover at Maya's house. Owen would be taking us there tonight. "Hey Owen." I yelled across the hall. "Yeah?" He asked coming out of his room. "Do you have any ideas about Maya?" I had told him of my theories, well the impotent ones. "No. But..." His voice trailed off and I was curious now. What did he have in mind? "But what?" I asked, trying to encourage him to continue. "Do you know how she got that black eye? I'm not buying her story about tripping over her freaking cello. It just doesn't add up." Abruptly thinking about it I soon agreed. "I was thinking the same thing. She isn't telling us something. And I'm going to try and found out tonight just what it is." Owen looked at me like I grew three heads. "Um Tris, haven't you already tried that? It did not go over so well did it now?" He did have a point. "I have new tactics and sources." He gave me the 'oh really' look. "Okay, tell me about it then." Shaking my head I said, "No you might jinx it or something. But let me ask you this. Haven't you noticed lately that Maya has been avoiding us? And not saying anything about Brook?" Thinking for a while Owen finally replied. "Yes and it is pretty obvious that she still had control over Maya. Tris please find out anything and everything you can from her. This is getting out of hand." Oh I knew that. "Sounds like a plan. See you later." I said going back in my room. "Be ready by 6:30." Owen said. Nodding I went back to my packing and sat down by my mirror and practiced what I could possibly say. Looking back over to the clock I noticed it was already 6:15. Better get ready I told myself and put the outfit that was carefully laid on the bed. Once that was done I put the finishing touches to my outfit and got my stuff in the car, speeding off in the direction of Maya's house._

_Cam's P.O.V._

_. And there go my plans for tonight. Practice was canceled and the guys were going to some party. But I wasn't one for those scenes. We were supposed to hangout after and grab a bite to eat, and now I was forced to make last minute plans if I didn't want to sit around all alone at home on a Friday night. 'Hey man, want to go to the movies?' I tried texting all the decent members of my team but all of them shot me down because they were already busy or at that stupid party. Ever since the one at Maya's house I agreed it would be a good idea not to go to anymore anytime soon. Once everyone I knew had turned me down I pulled up my contacts list and thought did I really want to do this? It was my last resort, I really didn't want to spend my night doing homework or sitting with the Carson's playing board games and solving thousand piece puzzles. I would normally be spending time with Maya and her friends but that was out of the question. She wouldn't even spare me a passing glance but that was understandable after the way we yelled at each other. It had been four long miserable days since we had broken up and already I missed her. But I knew I blew it with her so all I could do now was wallow away in my own self-pity. Lying down on my bed I looked up at the creamy colored ceiling and made out random shapes and patterns. Taking my phone out of my back pocket for the third time in the last two minutes I quickly scrolled through and clicked on a random name before I could change my mind again. I was calling one of the many puck bunnies number's I had saved in my phone. On the first ring as if on cue an obnoxiously high-pitched voice yelled into the phone and squealed in excitement. It belonged to a girl in my English class, her name was Cinnamon and the only thing she knew was how to pick up guys. "I knew you would call!" She told me. "Yeah, I did. So hey, listen, want to go to the movies tonight?" and without any time to think she answered me right away. "Um yes, I thought you would never ask!" she laughed and I put the phone a few inches away from my ear. Man, what have I gotten myself into? I just wish Maya and I hadn't broken up. Things would be so much different, it would be us going on this date, but instead I was taking some slutty puck bunny. I knew she only wanted to get in my pants and I was in a vulnerable state at the moment and didn't really care. If Maya wasn't mine then what did it matter? Sighing I got up off the bed and threw something on and ran out of the house. Little did I know there was going to be a huge surprise waiting for me at the movies. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_. __I was so thankful that Tristan came to my house shortly after the big blowout between me and my sister. The tension was high and I really needed to get out of that house. Sure I felt bad for leaving my parents who had just came home and were probably confused out of their minds on what just happened. That could be saved for later, right now my mission was to have fun. I was in my room when I heard the honk of a horn. Grabbing my jacket and purse I bolted down the stairs and nearly made it to the front door without seeing anyone that was until my dad came into the hallway. "Hey My, where are you going?" His voice was calm and patient, something I was not feeling at the moment. "To the movies. Didn't I tell you?" I snapped back and instantly felt bad. "No I don't recall. Do you need any money?" he asked me taking out his wallet. "I'm good, I have my own money." I said waving it in front of his face. "Are you sure you have enough for you and all your friends… I could give you at least a 20-" and that was when I cut him off. "NO I said I'm good dad. I have to get going they're here and they are sleeping over after." Without as much as a good-bye or a chance to even reply I slammed the door in my dad's face and walked down the stone path leading out onto the driveway. Everyone seemed happy to see me and I kept silent in the car until we got to the movies. "You okay M? You seem a little off." I shook my head and put on a forced smile. "I'm great. Let's go inside, don't want to be late." I said and everyone exchanged looks between each other but let it go and followed behind me. "Owen will be here to pick us up. Our stuff is already in the back of my mom's van. So we are all set to go. Shall we?" laughing at Tristan's humor I took my arm in his and started walking. "We shall." Everything was going great up until I saw Cam with some other girl at the concession stand. My hands were shaking with rage, and I swear if we were in a cartoon right now you could see the steam coming out of my ears. This was not okay, him dating another girl like 4 days after we broke up. I didn't think he would move on from me that fast. Or was I the only one hurting? As soon as the others notice him too Tori tried pulling me away from there. "It's okay we don't need snacks anyway." Zig spoke up shortly after. "Um speak for yourself I need food." Tori elbowed him hard and the ribs and he yelped out in pain grabbing at them and bent over in pain. "Okay I'll shut up now." I appreciated what they were doing for me but they didn't need to stop on my account. "No it's okay, you don't have to stop because of me. We were bound to run into each other sometime soon. I'll be okay I promise I am so over him anyway." As if that wasn't convincing enough the guys bought it but Tori was right through me. "Are you sure?" with her hands crossed over her chest she looked hard at my face to read my facial expression. "Yes I swear." Nodding her head we made our way in the back of the line and began talking amongst each other. When I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned around and was disappointed to see Cam and his puck bunny date. "Hey Maya can we talk?" Tori pushed past me before I had any time to react. "If you think you can just come here and talk to Maya you are wrong, you hurt her once, I'm not going to let you do it again." By the end of her little threat she was not even two inches away from his face. "Calm down Tori." I said trying to hold her back. "And you…" she began saying to the strawberry blonde. "Okay that's enough." I said knowing she might do something she would regret later on. "Let me handle this." Shaking her head she stepped forward. "Maya no!" her eyes grew wide but I ignored her. "I said I can handle it. You guys can go ahead and buy snacks, I'll meet you in the theater." I could tell Tori wanted to protest but didn't bother. "Fine. But I am watching you, like a hawk Saunders." With that Zig and Tristan grabbed a hold of each of her arms and dragged her away. "Let's go." I heard Zig saying behind my shoulder as he tried keeping his girlfriend under control without much success. "Sure we can talk as long as you get rid of that thing." I said pointing to the girl who was clinging onto his arm for dear life. "Let go of my arm." Cam all but begged and he pried her off of him after a minute or so. She took a few steps back and put a hand through her hair trying to be smooth and cool, which wasn't really working out for her. "Hey." He said once we were alone. Turning around I got straight to the point. "What do you want from me?" I asked feeling angry. So all of a sudden he wanted to talk to me and make things right? He was not going to get off that easily. "I just wish you would tell me what's really going on with you. Like why are you cutting? I saw you in the bathroom today at school. Can you explain that?" For once I was at a loss for words. "That is none of your damn business anymore. I don't need to tell you anything." Cam was clearly shocked by my response. His eyes held desperation and hurt but I was too irritated by everything to really notice or care at the time. "Please Maya. I know this is eating away at you just as much as it is me. I want to help you." He took a hold of one of my hands but I yanked my hand away and took a step back. "You lost that right when we broke up, don't touch me. And I'm only saying this once again, nothing is wrong. So don't make me repeat myself." But he didn't stop, if anything it seemed to encourage him and he kept questioning me. "I know you're mad at me about our fight. I was too but can we just put it behind us and talk? Please, that's all I ask." It didn't seem like he was asking too much, yet what he wanted to know I couldn't tell him. "Sorry but my lips are sealed. I can't tell you anything." Cam stepped even closer to me, a little more than my liking, still I didn't push him away this time. "So there is more? I knew it! Come on just tell me." He didn't give up so easily. "I already told you I can't. If I could you would have known about it weeks ago. Now just leave it alone." Shaking his head he took another go at it. "But that's the thing, I can't. If you are in danger I have to protect you, it's my job." I scoffed at his remark. "No it's not your job, you aren't my boyfriend anymore." Looking away after I said that he whispered, "I wish I still was." And that is when I really lashed out at him. "Yeah well I don't! We all want things we can't have, don't we now?" My patience was running low and I just wanted to go and see the movie. "You don't mean that." He said. "Oh but I do." This was escalating to a new level of intense. Normally I would never say anything like this to Cam. Something had just gotten over me. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be." In my head I said 'me too' but I didn't dare say that out loud, I didn't want to give him any ideas or hope. "Well I have to get going." I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head. "Does it have to be this way?" He asked but I could tell he already knew the answer to that. Without another word I just nodded my head and began walking away. A tear rolled down my cheek and I stopped to grab a tissue out of my bag and wiped it away. I felt his eyes on me the entire time but didn't stop and kept walking towards Tori. By the looks of it the guys went in to find us seats. When I reached her I still had some tears running down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Did that ass hole make you cry? Because if he did I swear to god I will go over there and whoop his ass so hard he sees stars and yells for his mom!" and this was my best friend controlling her anger, you would never want to see her really mad at you, it just wasn't a pretty sight. "I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth and took a hold of her hand and ran into the dark theater before she could say anything else. We found our seats in the top middle row and sat down. "Hey you okay champ?" Tris asked and I nodded my head gladly taking the popcorn bucket from his hands and digging in. To no avail I saw Cam and his date walking in and they sat in the row above us. What a coincidence. It was like he was following me now. I tried my best to ignore him and paid attention solely to the movie. It was really interesting and from time to time I could feel his gaze land on me at funny or sad parts. Some of them were such a surprise I screamed and dug my nails into Tristan's arm who did the same with me, we held onto each other like our lives depended on it. Once the movie was over we got up taking our belongings with us and outside where we saw Tristan's mom's van parked waiting for us. One by one we piled inside the car and laughed about the night's events. The only thought I had was my conversation with Cam and how I said things I didn't mean. By the time we were at my house I was exhausted and just glad to be in the comfort of my pajamas. We didn't end up going to sleep for another few hours since it was still pretty early. When we did end up going to sleep my last thought was about what Cam said, about wanting things to go back to the way they were before. I wanted that too but wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone especially after the things I said and my friends hated his guts so they didn't want to hear it either. I was stuck on what to do and just let some of the tears I was holding back earlier out. The next morning I woke up my pillow would be tear stained and smudged make-up. So much for a night of forgetting things. _

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I know that sucked and I'm sorry I will make up for it tomorrow. I am just really tired since I have been taking MCAS (some tests for those of you who don't know what that is) the last few days and I wrote this pretty quickly. It was more of a filler chapter then anything but I felt you waited long enough for something and this came to mind. I'm not very happy with the way it turned out but hey, at least I tried and managed to post something tonight. Hope you don't hate me for not updating in so long it's a long story. Anyway read, review, and enjoy! Goodnight. (;**_


	15. Chapter 14: Apologies

_**Author's Note: Hey fellow readers. Sorry I would have updated this chapter yesterday but I just wasn't feeling inspired and I had writers block. And now that it has blown over here I am writing the next chapter as well which may or may not be put up tonight, depending on how much time I have. There is another one-shot that I'm working on called 'The Proposal" and I hope that'll be posted tomorrow night once I type it and polish it a little bit. Otherwise enjoy this chapter and leave me a review. PM me with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have. Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 14_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_. __The rest of my weekend was a drag. My parents were settling back in at home and kept bugging Katie and me about what we had done in the last 3 days. I just mumbled homework but that seemed to arouse their suspicion. Katie still refused to talk to me, not that I minded. I was avoiding her as well because of the little fight we had the other day. But I wasn't worried that she would tell my parents about my 'little problem' as she liked to put it. We had an agreement and that was enough to keep her mouth shut. When Monday morning rolled around the corner I was actually ready for it this time. Since Cam was suspended for the week I wouldn't have to face the awkwardness from the aftermath of the movies right away, and I saw that as a positive thing. And I did begin to regret the way I talked to him the stress had really gotten to my head or at least that's what I keep telling myself. And now I was truly starting to believe that I was going crazy. By the time the clock struck 7:15 I was out the door and walking to school since I refused to sit in the same car as my sister, I just couldn't take the 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence. At school most of the rumors that Brook had started had blown over and things were pretty much back to normal aside from the fact that I still had to serve detention, miss band practice and "help" her out. Knowing she would have some new task I readied myself as best as I could. And it wasn't long before I arrived that Brook made her way over to me and told me to follow suit. "Munchkin, did you like your reward?" scowling at her she perfectly well knew the answer. "No! Of course I don't appreciate you pinning something on Cam he didn't do. And what kind of a reward is that, I did everything you said, it's not fair!" She sniggered at my baffled reaction. "Nothing is fair in this world kid." Oh she was going over the edge and she knew it too. "Why are you doing this Brook? Seriously, what have I ever done to you?" the smile from her face dropped. "You stole Cam from me you little bitch." And then she lost me again I was so confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" stepping forward I formed my hand into a fist. "Unless you don't want me to punch you again you better speak up Matrinez." Brook seemed surprised at my boldness even I was a little. "Wow look who is trying to act all tough now. Forget I said anything." Not wanting to fight I dropped the subject for now but mentally made a note to myself to ask her about it another time. "What have you got for me now?" _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_. __It was official. My life was over, and I was now suspended from school for an entire week. Nothing more embarrassing than everyone knowing what you supposedly did and believing it, not to mention the boring part where I actually had to do all the work at home. The Carson's were not very happy with me at the moment and they promised not to tell my parents as long as I was on my best behavior for the rest of the season. Not being able to play for two games had me really bummed out, even though it was literally nothing it still was a big loss for the team with Dallas injured and the other star player not being eligible to play. This could jeopardize the whole team's chance at nationals but to be realistic the odds of us making it in now were very slim and all our hard work had been for nothing. There was only one person to blame and that was whoever tried to sabotage the team by replacing Dallas's skates and we didn't even know who did that, at least the real person. I knew deep down Maya did it and felt terribly sorry for yelling at her. That fight we had was stupid and I acted on my anger without asking her side of the story and now she wouldn't even look at me. I was feeling like a total jackass and wanted to apologize. And when the opportunity struck I would take it. Maybe today after school? For that day I finished my work by 1 and had about an hour or two to spare before my therapist appointment. I would use this time to figure out possible suspects for Dallas's accident as well as clearing Maya's and my own name. It could potentially take a while but I had the time._

_Maya's P.O.V._

_. __"Looks like we have our routine down pat which makes things easier for me." I tilted my head to the side and I gave her the strangest look. "Ok… go on." I said both unsure of what she would say next and slightly scared of what she had planned. 'When would this be over?' kept running through my mind. "Since your little boyfriend got suspended we need to keep putting the rest of the hockey team down." And that's when my heart sank. "Really? You are still on about that? You have already won that aspect. Dallas the captain is out and so is the star player. What more could you want?" I asked unsure of what more damage she could do at this point. "Hush and let me do the thinking you just stick to the work. We have a system going on here." Not that I agreed to any of it. "You are being so vague today. What is up with you?" avoiding my question she went straight to the point. "Okay I need you to go into the guidance office and get Luke Baker's file. And anything you can get on him. Background, track record, academic stuff, sport/doctor files… I want it all. There might be some stuff in the computer system so you should get a head start on that. I'll need a rush on that." Um what? Did I hear her correctly? "Excuse me?" I said. "Are you some kind of a doctor? You need a "rush" on something. You are completely out of your mind Brook Martinez." Her smile grew wider. "Damn straight. Now go and give that to me by lunch. And then I'll have something new for you to work on." I thought I might have passed out when I heard her say those words but apparently I hadn't. She was definitely not in her right mind. Never had I dreamed that I would be hacking into computer files let alone the school's which I had no idea how to do and would be a challenge. The only thing I was here to do was to learn not get into crap loads of trouble by doing other people's dirty work for them. If my parents were to ever find out about half the stuff I was doing they would have me shipped to military school in the blink of an eye. "And how do you suppose I do all of that without getting caught?" picking up her stuff off the table Brook got up and turned back around at me and shrugged her shoulders. "You figure it out, that's part of your job, smart one." Since when? Without a single word I began walking away until I heard her whisper something interesting under her breath. "You are my next target Luke Baker, and are so going down just like the rest of them." At that I stopped in my tracks and made my way back over to Brook. "What's that supposed to mean?" most likely thinking I was out of ear shot was her mistake. "Nothing, run along blondie." After a minute of just looking at her she gave me a little shove in the direction of the school. _

_At Lunch Time…_

_. __Time to figure out my tactics without getting caught was going to be tough. Who knew planning a break in was so much work. I always thought you just did it not put a lot of thought and timing into it. But that was the key, timing and being in the right place at the right time, when no one was around to see you commit your crime. And I surely felt like a rotten person for breaking into school files without permission from a teacher or staff member. It was really wrong. The voice in the back of my head kept telling me but of course I just ignored it. 'Keep going.' I told myself as I reached the maple colored door. It had a sign on it reading, "Gone to lunch, will be back in an hour." That should be enough time I told myself. During my free period I went into the teacher's room and found the key tree where all the staff kept their extra room keys, and to make life even easier all of them were labeled to each specific room they belonged to. Within a matter of seconds I was in and out of the room without being seen and it was pretty damn easy now that I thought about it, too easy. Was this what it really felt like to be a scoundrel? Deciding there was no better time than the present I put the key in the slot hole and turned it ever so slightly and crept into the room with such ease. They should really have better security in this place. In the back room there were some file cabinets containing student's information in alphabetical order. Going through at least 100 of them I finally found the one I was looking for, Baker, Luke Baker. The file was right in my hands. Placing it securely in my bag I scurried over to the computer and carefully looked over the system and printed out some more files. Adding those to the already growing pile of papers I locked the door behind me and placed it back on the key tree and found my seat back in the cafeteria. I felt somewhat accomplished by getting away with this but I knew it was not right and the feeling faded almost just as soon as it came. _

_After School…_

_. __The rest of the day seemed to fly by. At the end of lunch I managed to give Brook the files she wanted and received new instructions from her. It was only the first day of the week and already she had so many plans for me. Lately I noticed Brook was whispering a lot to herself and I just found it downright strange. But then again that was her just being her. It just seemed like she was planning something big and was doing a pretty damn good job of keeping it a secret. Her second "job" for me was to now become somewhat friends with Luke. And in a way it was easy because we had started talking more now and it didn't seem like something difficult or dangerous at all. Once the bell rang indicating school was over I went outside and bid my friends good-bye. My dad was coming to pick me up and I planned on apologizing about my little outburst on Friday. I knew he was just trying to help and was being nice but of course I had to ruin it with my bad attitude. And now that my head was cleared I could think properly. "Hi dad," I said after getting in the car. "Hey My. Is everything okay at school? Once you called I thought something was wrong. Where is your sister, why isn't she giving you a ride home?" and this was the moment of truth. "Yeah everything is fine. Katie and I just got into a fight and we aren't speaking to each other. But that's not the reason I called you to pick me up, well at least not the whole reason. I wanted to apologize about Friday night." He seemed surprised about it but listened without saying a word. "I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I said. You and mom had just come home and we didn't do anything to welcome you back. I also appreciate you trying to help but I was just so stressed out from the week and the added pressure with Katie just wasn't helping the situation, so I snapped and it just so happened to be you I yelled at." My big puppy dog eyes were at their ready and I knew my dad couldn't resist. "I accept your apology. You know I can't say no to those beautiful eyes of yours honey." A few minutes later we sat in comfortable silence. "Dad?" I asked. "Yeah?" and this was completely out of the blue. "Can I go see a therapist?" and that is when he turned to me in concern. "What? Are you sure everything is fine? You keep saying it is but I can sense it's not." Convincing him would be the hard part. "I promise I am perfectly fine. I just need someone to talk to about school. You know the stress and pressure of grades, projects, teachers, playing the cello, among other things. It would really help me." He seemed to be opening up to the idea. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. It might be good for us to get some counseling as a family too. But I'll have to make sure it's okay with your mother first." As if reading his mind I answered, "Already done. She thinks it's a great idea for me." A little taken aback he asked, "When did you have in mind?" I think he was picking up on the fact that I was really serious about this. "Right now." This was Luke's advice and I decided that talking to someone would help me cope with the Brook thing. Of course I couldn't talk about that formally I could still relate small things to it and get things off my chest just by rambling. "Oh. Let's go then." My dad clearly said caught off guard. "You sure have been putting a lot of thought into this." I nodded my head and I gave him the card with the address on it. Luckily the place was right down the street and we made it in no time. "All you have to do is go in with me and wait in the waiting room while I have my session. Or you could leave and I'll text you once I'm done." I suggested, whichever would be more convenient for him. "I'll stay." And I was glad since it was my first appointment after all, I was nervous too. The strangest thing happened when I first entered. I saw someone with sandy hair sitting in the corner scribbling away on a piece of paper being supported by a clipboard. I could recognize that head of hair from anywhere. Gesturing for my dad to check us in I took a seat next to them and spoke up. "Hey Cam." He looked up at me and our eyes met. _

_**Author's Note: Hi guys. Sorry I just had to leave you with a cliff hanger! I know this may have been a little on the short side and it did not turn out as I had hoped it would. Oh well I'm tired so it will have to do for now. This week has been so nutty and I need it to be the weekend already. The one-shot I told you about earlier will be posted tomorrow night. Wish I could write more but like I said I'm exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open. By far this is my favorite fanfic of all and I really enjoy writing it, thanks for all the support you guys truly are the best and without you I would have never started writing on this site. Goodnight, until next time! (; **_

_**P.S. We will find out soon what Brook meant when she said Maya stole Cam from her. **_


End file.
